Regalo de Navidad
by Arcasdrea
Summary: Cap. Final dedicado a Ghia en su cumple Pide lo que mas desees recibir esta navidad y se te cumplira. Pero que sucede cuando Kaoru pide un NOVIO... muchas diversiones y romanticos encuentros en este UA...
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin y la idea de la trama de este fic no me pertenecen, son exclusiva responsabilidad de Watsuki-sensei y SINIESTRA- YAMASAKI, respectivamente. **

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**REGALO DE NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo número uno: Deseo un novio.**

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Una chica escribía en una ficha, con afán y concentración, lo siguiente:

**Nombre:** Kaoru Kamiya

**Profesión:** Diseñadora gráfica y Publicista.

**Edad:** 29 años, a punto del tan odiado cambio de folio.

**Estatura:** 1, 55 cm.

**Peso:** es delgada, con eso les basta.

**Color de cabello:** negro y tan largo que le llega a la cintura, pero siempre se lo toma en una coleta alta.

**Color de ojos**: profundamente azules.

**Contextura física:** ya escribí que era delgada.

**Actividad Sexual:** Virgen. Sí, lo sé, es increíble que a su edad lo sea, pero q mas quieren si los espanta a todos.

**Estado civil:** si es virgen es obvio q es SOLTERISIMA Y SIN COMPROMISOS.

**Personalidad:** comentario sarcástico cada vez q tiene una oportunidad, o sea, siempre (lo pongo como advertencia). Mala cocinera, un poquitín enojona, pero es tierna y delicada cuando se lo propone, debieran verla como se relaciona con Souzo chan, su sobrino. Es un amor de persona.

- ¡Que haces Misao! – ese grito logro que la lapicera saltara lejos, amenazando la integridad física del ojo de la otra mujer q también se reclinara sobre la ficha q llenaba la pequeña pelinegra de ojos verdes.

- Kaoru! – la mujer escondió rápidamente el papel tras su espalda – no hago nada, eje – risa nerviosa, mueca de idiota….mmmm… mala actriz, muy mala.

- Muéstrame eso! – ordenó con un gruñido. Misao le extendió el papel con miedo. La recién llegada pelinegra lo leyó detenidamente, a medida q iba bajando las líneas de palabras sus cejas se arqueaban más y más, además la quijada se le tensaba, indicios claros de correr a las trincheras por q se venia una bomba – COMO FUISTE CAPAZ MISAO MAKIMASHI DE LLENAR ESTA FICHA PARA CITAS CON MIS DATOS! – grito mientras con alevosía rompía el papel en mil pedazos y lo lanzaba al aire como challas.

- Pero querida Kaoru – la pequeña asomaba sus ojos desde atrás del mostrador. Lugar donde había buscado refugio junto con la dependienta del lugar – ese era mi regalo de navidad, me arruinaste la sorpresa.

- Salgamos de aquí, Megumi nos espera – volteo y salio del local. Se sentía ofendida.

- No te enfades conmigo Kaoru – sus ojos eran inmensos y cristalinos, parecía estar realmente arrepentida – por favor amiguis, yo te quiero muchis.

- Ya era hora q aparecieran, nos quedan las ultimas compras – sin darse cuenta estaban en el gran hall central del centro comercial. Donde las esperaba Megumi, en una mano con paquetes y bolsas y de la otra sujetando la manita de su hijo Souzo.

- Más cosas, por Dios Megumi! – exclamó Misao con fastidio.

- Vieras lo que casi me hace Misao, Megumi – acusó Kaoru a su hermana mayor. Misao era la mejor amiga de ambas.

- Qué te hizo la comadreja? – sonrió divertida viendo como esas muchachas ya mayores de edad se comportaban de una manera tan infantil como su hijo de 6 años, que también reía del espectáculo que daban sus tías.

- Estaba llenando una ficha para citas a ciegas!

- Era tu regalo denavidad – increpó a Kaoru. Se volteó a explicar a Megumi - era una sorpresa, pero me descubrió y rompió la ficha.

- ya cállense las dos! – baladró Megumi para apaciguar la pelea – uno: Misao muy mal echo, primero debiste preguntarle a Kaoru si quería, y dos: Kaoru ya tienes 29 años próximo a los…

- …no lo digas…. – exclamó alarmada Kaoru mirando a todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie hubiera escuchado lo de su edad.

- Está bien – suspiró su onesan - pero entiende q Misao se preocupa por q tú aun no tienes novio. Nosotras ya estamos casadas, pero a ti ya te dejara el tren. Misao solo se preocupa por ti, aunque como haya intentado ayudarte no sea lo mas adecuando.

- Pueden dejar de preocuparse por mi vida amorosa… estoy muy bien sola – ella sabia q no era cierto, simplemente tenia miedo a amar, pero a estas alturas de la vida la necesidad de estar con alguien la tenia sumida en depresión, eso de decir "mejor sola q mal acompañada" para ella no tenia razón lógica, porque el hombre es un animal sociable y como tal, necesita de compañía. Muchas veces se sorprendía cuando sin razón alguna lloraba por su desdichada vida. Tenia a su hermana y amiga, pero las envidiaba, pues ellas disfrutaban de la vida en pareja, tenían a alguien a su lado, para protegerlas, cuidarlas, hacerlas felices y amarlas.

- Soplame este ojo q no te creo – dijo Misao sacando la lengua – ya vamos de una vez, antes de q cierren el centro comercial, faltan solo algunos minutos.

- Entonces separémonos en dos grupos avanzaremos mejor… - señaló Megumi – Kaoru vete con Souzo a la tienda de juguetes para q vea a Santa y con Misao nos iremos por la tienda de ropa para varones, me falta algo para Sanosuke.

- Ok – señalaron todos y así se fueron, cada grupo por su rumbo.

- Tia Kaoru apúrate – gritaba Souzo corriendo hacia el lugar q les indicara su madre - Santa se ira.

- Ahí está tu Santa, no hay nadie en la fila, tienes suerte – sonrió ella a medias mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. El chico corrió hasta el gordo, vestido de rojo y blanca barba, un viejo muy amable que lo sentó en sus rodillas y le pregunto qué deseaba para navidad. La lista de juguetes fue enorme, pero es compresible, es un niño. "La" duende que estaba con Santa se acercó a Kaoru y le ofreció el único bombón tenia en su bandeja plateada. El pequeño montón de chocolate era delicioso, el más rico chocolate q alguna vez haya recordado probar Kaoru. Y tenia conocimiento de ello, pues ella era una gran devoradora de chocolate, porque los sábados al no tener cita se quedaba en casa con su barra de chocolate y una buena novela romántica en la tele.

- Disculpe, de dónde son estos chocolates? – le preguntó con curiosidad a la duende.

- Son de la tienda _Sweet_, está en la primera planta cerca de los comedores.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió ella disfrutando el último trozo de ese delicioso bombón – "como me gustaría tener a alguien q me regalara una caja de bombones" se sorprendió mucho al escucharse pensar eso….acaso lo que le había dicho su hermana la estaba afectando…pero aun así sabia q tenia razón, se sentía sola.

- Qué deseas para navidad? – esa voz la abstrajo de su pensamiento. Sin saber cómo se hallaba a un lado del trono de Santa y ese gordito de mejillas rosadas era quien le hablaba – dime hermosa niña ¿Qué deseas para navidad?

- Ehhh? – buscó a Souzo por el lugar, se suponga q él era quien estaba con Santa – dónde esta mi…

- … sobrino?…Souzo esta allá – el hombre señaló cerca de ahí al niño q miraba asombrado y embobado un tren eléctrico se paseaba por entre la geografía de la maqueta donde estaba.

- Souzo! – lo llamó, pero el hombre insistió en su pregunta…

Dime Kaoru ¿qué es lo q deseas para navidad?

- Cómo sabe mi nom…

- Soy Santa Claus pequeña – le guiño un ojo – pero aun no respondes mi pregunta…

- Y yo soy el conejo de pascua… que gracioso JA JA JA… fue Souzo quien le dio mi nombre, no?…– se disponía a partir, pero un comentario del santa la detuvo en seco.

- Tu corazón esta solo Kaoru. Tienes un sobrino, una hermana, un cuñado, una mejor amiga y su esposo, pero te sientes sola, te falta alguien en la vida, alguien que llene tus expectativas, alguien q te haga sentir feliz, necesitas amor, Kaoru. Dime qué deseas para navidad?...

- …Deseo un novio… - contestó ella en un murmullo sin voltear a ver al hombre que ante la declaración sonrió feliz – solo por navidad desearía no estar sola – lo enfrentó a la cara.

- Búscalo bajo el árbol, ahí estará – afirmó el hombre parándose de su trono y besando a la chica en la frente se fue del lugar.

- Kaoru comenzó a reír a carcajadas, la situación era estúpida, ridícula. Ella creyendo en las palabras del hombre disfrazado de Santa pidió un novio para navidad. Se reía de la vergüenza de haber caído ante semejante juego. Reía por reír.

- tía Kaoru, debemos ir por okasan y tía Misao – Souzo jalaba de su gran abrigo, digo gran porque era dos tallas mas grande q la real. No le gustaba lucir su cuerpo, su soledad la llevo a convencerse q era fea y por lo tanto, mayor preocupación por arreglarse no había.

- Si, vamos – al retirarse no se dieron cuenta q fueron observados, mas bien q Kaoru fue la observada.

- Qué piensas Kenshin?

- Que es una buena mujer – afirmó un pelirrojo que salió desde atrás de una pila de cajas de muñecas – y muy hermosa además.

- Sabias q dirías eso, eres una de las pocas personas capaces de ver mas allá de las apariencias – sonrió complacido el interlocutor del pelirrojo - ¿por qué no me echas una mano con este regalo?

- Y qué tendría q ver yo en esto Santa? – preguntó sonriendo a medias mientras guardaba unos chocolates dentro de una caja - ojala no sea lo que yo estoy pensando…

- Oh! Vamos Kenshin! – Santa le guiñó un ojo – tú mismo dijiste q era hermosa… sé que no te desagradaría ayudarme… - y sacando un bombón de la caja de Kenshin sonrió de oreja a oreja, luego de comérselo.

- Un tren eléctrico! – gritaba Souzo levantando la locomotora de juguete entre sus manitas mientras corría por todo la sala de estar. Todos los adultos al ver la desenfrenada alegría del niño no hacían más q reír.

- Cálmate hijo, o te golpearas en alguna parte – le señalaba su padre mientras se interponía en la loca carrera y tomándolo en brazos se lo llevó a sentarse con él y su esposa.

- Bien Aoshi, aquí está tu regalo – decía Misao entregando una pequeña caja a su marido q la recibía con una sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa cambio a duda y en pocos segundos a sorpresa al ver dentro de esa caja un par de zapatitos de bebe.

- no… no me di…gas q…

- mi regalo es q serás padre Aoshi, tengo dos meses – dijo ella escondiendo un poco el rostro ya bastante sonrojado.

- ¡Felicitaciones amiga!– gritó Kaoru a todo pulmón. Sanosuke saltó de su asiento para ir por una botella de champagne y Megumi atendió a Aoshi q casi le da un infarto por la noticia.

Abrieron más regalos y celebraron hasta pasada las 3 de la madrugada de ese nuevo día de navidad. La fiesta era en casa de su hermana y cuñado, por lo que los futuros padres fueron quienes llevaron a Kaoru hasta su casa.

Se acostó agotada, prometiéndose q a la mañana haría el aseo de la casa. Estaba inmunda, su trabajo le exigía las 27 horas del día, si eso era posible, por lo que ni siquiera había podido decorarla como mandan las fiestas de navidad. Además q con la adición de los regalos recibidos por su hermana y amigos, habría un montón de papeles que botar.

Se durmió rápido abrazada a su almohada con forma de sol, su único compañero en esa cama de dos plazas, algo de calor le daba en invierno, sin embargo, a eso de las seis de las mañana la llaman por teléfono.

- Alo…

- _Kaoru!_ – esa voz la reconoció inmediatamente, solo el estúpido de su jefe era capaz de llamarla a esas horas y en pleno día de navidad – _Kaoru estás ahí!_

- Sí, señor Saitoh, estoy aquí….qué desea? – preguntó de mala gana y tapando al final de la frase un bostezo con su mano.

- _Solo te llamaba para recordarte q tienes plazo hasta el lunes para presentar la propuesta de la nueva cuenta… el cliente es muy exigente, no le gustan las demoras._

- Si señor, ya estoy trabajando en eso…el lunes tendrá su carpeta y presentación…

_- …así me gusta Kamiya, por eso eres una de mis mejores publicistas_

- POR Q SOY LA ÚNICA Q NO TIENE NADA Q HACER EN LAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD, TODOS LOS DEMAS SE DIVIERTEN MENOS YOOOOOO – le gritó al auricular con furia contenida por meses, pero del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba el tan característico _"tuuuuuuuuuuu…"_. Su jefe había colgado hace rato.

Se recostó nuevamente y por mas vueltas q dio en su cama, no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. Kaoru es de esas personas q una vez despiertas no pueden volver a dormir, ni siquiera una siesta en su vida había tomado… Megumi decía que era por lo trabajólica que era… pero ella no le daba mayor importancia… aprovechaba mejor el día.

Se dedicó a leer el libro q acumulara polvo por mas de un mes en su velador, eso le dio tiempo suficiente para avanzar dos capis antes de q fueran las nueve de la mañana y como era sagrado en ella tomar desayuno. Así conservaba la línea, horarios estrictos, porciones justas a las calorías diarias y no comer a deshoras…todo parte de su rutina. Cuando estaba dispuesta a tragar su tostada con mermelada y quesillo, el timbre la llamó a abrir la puerta. Farfullando entre dientes se dirigió hacia esa ala de la casa, para solo pillarse con una gran mancha verde en el umbral de la puerta. Enfocando la vista se dio cuenta q esa mancha verde no era otra cosa q ramas de un pino, un pino de Navidad para ser exactos.

- Qué hace este pino aquí? – se preguntó en voz alta.

- Yo lo trajé y si me hace pasar podré descansar mis brazos, esto pesa mucho. – el árbol comenzó a caminar solo, o mas bien quien lo traía comenzó a moverse para entrar en la casa. Kaoru tenía la perilla en la mano y la vista fija en el gran matorral navideño que ya entraba en el living.

- Dónde quiere q lo ponga? – preguntó un guapo pelirrojo q apareció desde atrás del pino.

- Ahhh? – Kaoru quedo en las nubes con aquella visión. El hombre era un poco mas alto q ella, de cabello rojo y ojos alegremente violetas, vestía completamente de negro resaltando aun más su color de cabello. Sonreía con amabilidad y misterio, dando un gesto aun más sexy a esa cara masculina.

- Dónde quiere q ponga el árbol, cerca de la chimenea? – reiteró el pelirrojo al ver ninguna respuesta en la pelinegra.-

- Ajh! Sí..sí, por ahí esta bien – Kaoru cerró la puerta al fin, pues la pregunta del pelirrojo más una repentina ráfaga de aire le hizo darse cuenta de dos cosas: 1: la puerta abierta por estar embobada viendo a ese extraño y guapo hombre, y 2: q aun estaba en pijama (una camiseta de tiritas y un pantalón holgado). Se sonrojo hasta la médula por estar en esas fachas, pero luego se acordó que había otra cosa más urgente que atender que en su pantalón del pijama hubieran ovejitas sonrientes estampadas – quién es usted? Y qué hace en mi casa?.

El pelirrojo extendió más su sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos con picardía, pausadamente comenzó a caminar hacia Kaoru, que con miedo por sus intenciones retrocedió unos pasos solo para chocar su espalda en la pared. El pelirrojo se seguía acercando a ella peligrosamente, y mas terror le dio cuando vio q éste extendía la mano, cerro los ojos con fuerza preparándose para lo que viniera. Asesinato, violación, robo, ultraje, etc; estaba preparada para todo, acorralada entre la pared y el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para ser besada. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa apenas sintió el suave contacto en sus labios, al sentirlos ser succionados por los del pelirrojo, al ser poseída de esa manera por esa calidez. Se dejó llevar por ese beso y correspondió luego de superada la sorpresa. Entrelazó sus manos en el cabello del hombre q se reclinaba sobre ella y las paseo delicadamente hasta descansarlas en el cuello de él.

El pelirrojo se aferró con fuerza a su cintura, al mismo tiempo que le mordía el labio inferior, para obligarla a abrirlo y así entrar su lengua. Era un beso pasional, pero respetuoso y delicado a la vez. Kaoru se sentía en la gloria, por lo que por instinto tomó el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos y profundizó aun más el beso. Pero el pelirrojo separó su rostro para mostrarle una de la sonrisa mas encantadoras q ella recordara.

- q…qui…quien eres? – dijo ella tratando de recuperar el aire.

- Soy tu regalo de navidad, mi Kaoru.

**Continuara…**

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**Notas de la autora: **

**El otro día leía un fic en la sección de Slam Dunk, este fic estaba basado en una película navideña…q yo alguna vez recordé ver… era una película muy romántica y entretenida, al igual q el fic q estaba leyendo…pues bien, a medida q iba leyendo se me ocurrió la idea de utilizar la misma idea, pero para un fic de Rurouni Kenshin y protagonizado, en forma inédita bajo mi narración, por la pareja de Kaoru y Kenshin. Pedí la autorización necesaria a la autora del fic de Slam Dunk q muy amablemente me dio el sí y todo su apoyo. Muchas gracias SINIESTRA-YAMASAKI, este capi es para ti, especialmente. **

**¿por qué he decidido que sea un K+K, pues verán, ya tengo tres fic basados en Sanosuke y Megumi, además de uno de la pareja de Aoshi y Misao, así q pensando bien las cosas, ya era hora de atreverme con la pareja principal de la serie. El que no cruza el río no llega al otro lado. **

**Este fic va dedicado a aquellas Kazukos q son fans de Kenshin, aunque en realidad lo somos todas… pero saben quienes son, no es así?. **

**Un beso muy grande a todas y gracias por leer esta nueva locura de fic de esta escritora. **

**Se despide**

**Arcasdrea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin y la idea de la trama de este fic no me pertenecen, son exclusiva responsabilidad de Watsuki-sensei y SINIESTRA- YAMASAKI, respectivamente. **

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**REGALO DE NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo número dos Soy tu novio.**

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

- mi… mi….mi… re…ga... ga… lo de naviDAAAAADDDDDDD! – su tono de voz paso de la perplejidad a una conmoción total en solo dos segundos, todo un record. Pero aún así, es entendible, pues que a tu casa llegue de un día para otro un pelirrojo tan guapo y sexy como aquel, diciendo que es tu regalo de navidad, es para creer que estas loca o que anoche todo el alcohol bebido estaba demasiado fuerte y ahora además de drogodependiente estas alucinando.

Kaoru pestañeó unas mil veces en todo el tiempo que le tomo separarse del pelirrojo, caminar como autómata hacia la sala estar y desparramarse en el sillón – debo estar loca! – dijo al fin tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

- quieres desayunar? – pregunto el "novio-regalo" captando la atención de Kaoru, que desde la noticia hasta esta parte se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tratando de hallar una respuesta lógica a todo lo que ocurría.

Enfriemos nuestras cabezas por un momento y analicemos las cosas. Si le pido al Santa del centro comercial q me traiga un novio, obviamente espero que todo no pase de ser solo una broma. Sin embargo ante esto, solo me cabe pensar que los del centro comercial deben ser muy enérgicos con eso de _"el cliente tiene siempre la razón"_, para q a primera hora de la mañana de Navidad en la puerta de su casa y bajo un árbol de navidad – literalmente – aparezca un pelirrojo guapo y de sonrisa tierna, diciendo _"Heme aquí, soy tu regalo"._ O sea, este mundo no puede ser mejor.

- desayunar? – Kaoru pestañeó otras mil veces más ante semejante pregunta, y con mas sorpresa aun vio como el pelirrojo desenfundándose de la chaqueta, bufanda y guantes se encaminó hacia la cocina.

- Sí, es que tengo hambre… ejem – sonrió alegremente mientras sacaba la lengua en un gesto infantil y babeantemente tierno - que tal si tú preparas unos hot cakes, mientras yo preparó dos chocolates calientes. ¿sabes hacer hot cakes?

- Eh?...oh! sí… sí sé…

- Excelente… - exclamó al desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina completamente, pero desde adentro continuó a gritos la conversación, mejor dicho, monólogo - mira que yo solo preparo buen chocolate, los hot cake siempre se me pegan a la sartén – un ruido de puertas abriendo y cerrando, más uno de frascos y paquetes se escuchó luego de la confesión – Kaoru, puedes decirme dónde guardas las cosas? Tu cocina es un laberinto para mí.

Kaoru se dirigió rápido hacia la cocina descubriendo al pelirrojo, o la mitad de su cuerpo - da lo mismo – hurgando entre la alacena del mesón.

- aquí hay harina, la encontré! – alzaba en alto un gran tarro con una etiqueta blanca que decía _Harina_, escrito con plumón rojo – dónde tienes el chocolate… por qué me miras así? – preguntó intrigado el "novio-regalo" al asomar su cabeza sobre el mesón y ver a su "novia" mirarlo con un gesto q no pudo descifrar, parada ahí delante de la puerta de la cocina.

- Soy Kaoru Kamiya ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó solo dando un paso al frente. El hombre se incorporó desde su posición sin dejar de sonreír. A Kaoru le dio la impresión que al hacerle esa pregunta, las comisuras de la boca del pelirrojo se habían extendido más, de ser posible. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella lentamente, Kaoru retrocedió unos pasos sintiéndose intimidada por la mirada repentinamente sexy q habían tomado esos ojos violetas, inclusive creyó ver un alo de color miel en ellos. El pelirrojo la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared, ella apretó los ojos al ver como el rostro del pelirrojo se acercaba al suyo. "Me besara" pensó automáticamente.

- Soy Kenshin Himura… – escucho ser susurrado en su oído – …debes ponerte delantal para no ensuciarte

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de lo último dicho por el hombre. Kenshin le extendía un delantal que cogiera del perchero que había tras ella en la puerta de la cocina.

Haciendo chasquear su lengua tomó el delantal, y acomodándolo sobre sus hombros se lo amarró en la cintura, todo con mala cara. Se concentró en el trabajo de mezclar los ingredientes para los benditos hot cakes…pero su mente vago al simple hecho de q esa mañana de navidad Kenshin Himura – así se presento el pelirrojo – llegara a su vida como el novio que pidió al santa del centro comercial.

Sentía como el pelirrojo, ubicado tras ella, tatareaba una canción mientras hacia los chocolates. Se le veía un hombre muy alegre y sincero, espontáneo con sus sentimientos, por algo esa mirada violácea le hacia pensar que todo lo q estaba viviendo era real y verdadero. Esos ojos violetas le trasmitían seguridad y confianza, su conciencia le repetía mil veces que aceptara esta situación, pues a pesar de lo irrisoria que pudiera ser, dentro de si, en su corazón, sabia que estaba feliz.

- Puedo tomar este vaso? – por sobre su hombro apareció un brazo para alcanzar un vaso en la repisa ubicada frente a ella. Sintió como el cuerpo de Kenshin se apegaba a su espalda, por lo que se giro completamente poseída por la sorpresa hallándose con esos ojos violáceos que estaban fijos en ella. Kenshin capturó sus labios en un repentino beso y con un dejo de timidez a la vez de pasión, disfrutó todo la ambrosia de sus carnosos labios. Paseó, delineó, succionó, lameó, quitando, finalmente, la poca conciencia que le quedaba a Kaoru al introducir su lengua para deleitarla con un leve masaje de su diestra humedad.

Alguien alguna vez dijo: _"Un beso es un asesino sin compasión, valiente quien lo da, cobarde quien lo niega"_, entonces… ¡quiero ser asesinada por un valiente!. Un asesino dicen, pero un asesino que te hace feliz, que te llena de dicha, que te puede llevar a la luna, que te puede hacer bailar sobre las nubes, que te hace ver las estrellas y tocarlas si lo deseas. Entonces este elixir debería ser prohibido bajo condena de cadena perpetua, porque un beso bien dado puede ser un arma que mata sin consideración la razón, dejando paso a un desbocado corazón, montado por la pasión y la lujuria. Los impulsos y el deseo orientan tu accionar, anulado completamente la conciencia y la cordura, ya que amar va acompañado de un poco de locura, pues querámoslo o no, ambos son los mejores compañeros. Y en este beso, Kaoru lo descubrió.

Kenshin se separó lentamente para observar con gratificación que ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos a la espera de más miel. Kaoru al sentir un pequeño escalofrió por esa perdida de calidez entreabrió los ojos con pereza, como si viniera recién despertando. Kenshin le sonreía, pero se sorprendió más de la posición en que estaban - adoptada sin darse cuenta -, recargados sobre el mesón con sus delicados brazos enrollados en torno al cuello del pelirrojo y los dedos hurgando en pequeñas caricias, en su cabello. El pelirrojo le dio un corto beso en los labios y se retiro de ahí, con el vaso en la mano, tarareando la cancioncilla.

Kaoru se quedo de pie allí, sin saber que hacer o decir. Como pudo se dio vuelta y también como pudo se concentro en los hot cake. Al cabo de diez minutos ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en el pequeño comedor diario. Kaoru apenas probaba bocado, mas preocupada de mirar insistentemente, sin que se diera cuenta, a Kenshin, quien si tenía apetito y q por su forma de comer lo demostraba.

- esshtab belishiosooo - y tragando todo el bolo alimenticio agrego – tú haces los mejores hot cakes q haya probado.

- Gracias, el chocolate también es delicioso - bajo la vista para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas por la adulación.

- Dónde tienes los adornos navideños? – se puso de pie, llevando su plato hasta el fregadero.

- Para qué? – agrego Kaoru imitando lo que hiciera el pelirrojo.

- Pues para adornar el árbol que traje¿no lo dejaras pelado en medio de la sala?

- Creo que no. Están arriba, debajo de mi closet.

El pelirrojo salió rápido de la cocina, pero volvió a entrar para plantar un beso corto a Kaoru y volvió a salir. Acto seguido Kenshin subió corriendo por las escaleras y bajo a los cinco minutos con dos cajas muy grandes, las dispuso frente al árbol y comenzó a trabajar.

- Ve a ducharte, yo haré esto – le indico a Kaoru mientras desenredaba las luces. A la vuelta de su perturbada ducha - digo perturbada pues su cabeza aun hacia cortocircuito con lo que sucedía - se halló con el más bello árbol de navidad que haya visto. Nada podía envidiarle al del centro comercial.

- Te gusta? – le dijo Kenshin que estaba sentado en el sillón con el control remoto en la mano.

- Sí, esta muy lindo.

- Siéntate aquí conmigo – le indico él dando dos pequeños golpes en el cojín a un lado de el – veamos televisión.

- No podemos, debo ir a almorzar a casa de mis padres… tradición familiar – explicó – y antes debo comprar sus regalos. Esta semana en el trabajo fue de locos, así q no pude darme el tiempo de vitrinear y comprar.

- Vamos entonces, quiero conocer a tu familia – salto del sillón Kenshin, luego de apagar la televisión, y corriendo hasta el perchero, en el recibidor de la casa, se enfundó en su abrigo y bufanda.

- Estas seguro, son un poco extraños.

- Soy tu novio y quiero conocer a tu familia – le dio un casto beso en los labios mientras le ayudaba con su abrigo - además que deseo conocerte más a fondo y que mejor que tu familia para ello.

- Créeme que esto no es nada fácil para mi, aun me pregunto qué haces aquí.

- Soy tu regalo de navidad, creí que estábamos de acuerdo con eso.

- Si, lo sé… pero… no piensas que todo es muy irreal.

- No lo sé… solo sé que debo estar contigo – y le robo otro beso, corto pero apasionado – quién conducirá, tú o yo, koishi?

- Cómo me has llamado? – preguntó inquieta Kaoru, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Koishi!

- Me encanta como suena – sonrió y fue ella quien al pasar al lado de Ken, que sostenía la puerta de salida abierta, le dio un casto beso en los labios – yo conduzco.

**oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Oo**

- Qué te parece esto?

- No sé…tú debes saber mejor que yo.

- Oh vamos ayudame, tú eres hombre… crees que le guste.

- Pero es tu padre, tú lo conoces… yo no.

- Ahora lo harás.

- Mmmm….creo que mejor esta el azul, es mas combinable…

- Tú crees?... mmmm… entonces me llevo la roja.

- Por qué me preguntas mi opinión si no la tomas en cuenta?

- Claro que la tome en cuenta. Para no elegir lo que tú decidiste – bromeó Kaoru dándole un golpe con los flequillos de la bufanda en el hombro del pelirrojo. Pasearon por varias tiendas hasta dar con los regalos indicados para la madre y el padre de Kaoru. Un perfume para ella y un balón de básquet para él, la bufanda roja se quedó en el perchero de la tienda después de más diez minutos de discusión de comprarla o no comprarla.

- Kenshin?

- Dime…

- Hay una fabrica de novios allá en el polo norte?

- Ah?...qué pregunta es esa?

- Es que cómo yo…mmm… yo te pedí como regalo, supongo que habrá otros como tú…o no?

- …

- No me veas con esa cara… no creo ser la única chica en el planeta que ha pedido un novio como regalo…

- Pues… no lo sé… tú me pediste y aquí estoy… solo sé eso.

Prosiguieron su camino en silencio. Kaoru se recriminaba mentalmente por hacer esa pregunta tan…tan… infantil, idiota, mediocre, insignificante, tonta… qué otro sinónimo la describiría mejor?... ah… sí….Estúpida!

- En serio te gusta que te diga _koishi_?

- Eh? – Kaoru detuvo su andar, por lo que Kenshin tuvo que retroceder unos pasos para volver a su lado.

- Qué si en serio te…

- Si, si… ya lo oí – y volvió a andar sobre sus pasos – no lo sé…me gusta como suena… tal vez porque ya creía que lo había olvidado… había olvidado como se siente que alguien te lo diga.

- Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Kenshin tomándole la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, como una pareja mas.

- Perdí la cuenta… pero he estado mucho tiempo sola… demasiado creo – se sonrojo por el contacto tan cálido del pelirrojo, pero no retiro la mano, sino que apretó mas fuerte, para no dejarlo escapar.

**oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Oo**

La casa de sus padres estaba en un barrio residencial bastante tranquilo, agradable y bien cuidado. Era de esos barrios donde todos los vecinos se conocen y los niños pueden jugar sin problemas y seguros en la calle.

La casa era de dos pisos, desde afuera se veía amplia y con un largo antejardín donde predominaba un gran cerezo, ahora desnudo. En primavera daba un gran espectáculo con el despliegue de sus flores de sakura.

- llegueeeeeee! – anunció Kaoru al entrar. Entró con las llaves q su madre escondía bajo el limpiapies

- Que bueno que hayas llegado hija, solo faltabas tú – salio a recibirla una mujer entrada en años, un poco mas baja que Kaoru, pero de buena figura, aspecto alegre, ataviada con un delantal de cocina, de esos que tiene vuelos en el faldón, para no ensuciar el elegante traje azul que vistiera.

- Feliz navidad madre – se estrecharon en un abrazo – aquí están sus regalos, perdón por no traérlos antes.

- No te preocupes Kaoru, sabemos con tu padre que estas muy ocup…. – la señora cayó de golpe al ver entrar tras Kaoru a un apuesto pelirrojo.

- Mamá, deja que te presente a Kenshin Himura… él es… - Kaoru dudo de cómo presentarlo ante su madre: _él es mi novio... él es mi regalo de navidad... Santa me regaló un novio… sé que esto es una locura mamá, pero él es el regalo que pedí para navidad… madre no estas volviéndote loca, pedí un novio para navidad y aquí está, etc, etc…bla, bla, bla. _

- Soy su novio - la ayudo Kenshin a completar la presentación – mucho gusto – y le extendió la mano a una boquiabierta madre de Kaoru.

- ¿El novio de Kaoru?...pues ella no nos dijo que…

- Fue todo muy repentino…usted sabe señora– le dijo Kenshin sin borrar la sonrisa.

- Entiendo - agrego la madre sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo de arriba abajo – en estas cosas del corazón nada es planificado. Yo soy Yumi Shinomori, pero dime Yumi, el señora hace que me sienta vieja…jajajajaja… denme sus chaquetas… Megumi y Misao están en la cocina y los hombres en el patio – se sacaron las chaquetas y las bufandas. Las bolsas la dejaron sobre la mesa del recibidor.

- De dónde sacaste semejante hombre, esta guapísimo – le susurro su madre jalándola de un brazo y arrojándole una mirada picara, mientras Kenshin se adelantaba unos pasos hacia la cocina.

- MAAAMAAAAAA – exclamó Kaoru con vergüenza. Los tres llegaron a la cocina, donde la madre de Kaoru se colgó del brazo de Kenshin para presentarlo ante su hija mayor y su nuera, quienes tuvieron la misma reacción de sorpresa.

- Si que te lo tenias guardadito Kaoru.

- No me molestes Megumi.

- Cómo se conocieron? – pregunto Misao directamente a Kenshin.

- Debajo de un árbol de navidad – contestó imperturbable el interrogado.

- El del centro comercial? – interrogó Yumi, pero en ese instante un hombre alto y corpulento entraba a la cocina.

- Kaoru ya llegaste, me alegra verte hija.

- Feliz navidad Shishio – corrió a darle un abrazo.

- Y él… quién es – gruño Shishio Shinomori al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo.

- No seas mal educado Shishio…él es el novio de de Kaoru – le reprochó su esposa – no le gruñas así al invitado.

- Mucho gusto, soy Shishio Shinomori, el padre de Kaoru.

- Un placer, soy Kenshin Himura – ambos hombres se dieron la mano, aprovechando la oportunidad para analizarse.

- Padre! – se escucho una segunda voz masculina desde la misma puerta por donde entrara el padre de la pelinegra – te ayudo con las bebidas?...oh! Kaoru… buenos días.

- Buenos días futuro papá – saludo Kaoru a Aoshi, logrando que éste se sonrojara por lo de _futuro papá. _

- Aoshi, ven…- lo tomó Yumi del brazo y lo plantó ante el pelirrojo – Aoshi… este es el novio de Kaoru, Kenshin Himura. Kenshin… él es Aoshi Shinomori, el hermano mayor de Kaoru y Megumi - se saludaron con una venia de cabeza, mientras intercambiaban las pertinentes palabras de cortesía. Aunque Aoshi no lo demostrara con tanta facilidad como las chicas, estaba tan sorprendido como ellas.

- Quieres venir al patio… allá hemos sido relegados mientras las mujeres se adueñan de la cocina – dijo al fin Aoshi luego de un incomodo silencio, donde Kaoru miraba con reproche a su padre por las miradas desafiantes que éste lanzara a Kenshin, quien a su vez sonreía incomodo por las miradas escudriñadoras de Yumi, Misao y Megumi.

- ¡Que comentario más machista!... fueron enviados al patio porque aquí en la cocina no cabemos todos – Megumi amenazó con una cuchara de palo al ojiazul.

Kenshin salió al patio en compañía de Shishio y Aoshi. Allí fue presentado ante Sanosuke que jugaba básquet con su hijo Souzo. Y quienes, al igual que todos, se sorprendieron con lo de _"novio de Kaoru",_ aunque Souzo fue quien menos importancia le dio, a él le preocupaban otras cosas, además si su tía Kaoru tenía novio, eso era motivo de alegría no de sorpresa. Muy maduro para tener seis años.

- Deseas jugar Kenshin? – preguntó Sanosuke aventándole el balón – yo jugaré con Souzo, tú con Aoshi.

Así lo hicieron, Kenshin se arremango las mangas de su sweater y se dispuso a proteger el aro que estaba adosado a la pared de una bodega que había en el patio. Acordaron jugar hasta los 21 puntos, Shishio haría de arbitro, quien viendo su reloj dio el _vamos_ al partido.

- Kaoru?... Kaoru?... KAORUUUUUUUUUU

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….por qué me gritas de ese modo….NO ESTOY SORDAAAA.

- ENTONCES NO TE QUEDES COMO BOBA MIRANDO POR LA VENTANA – le reclamo Misao.

- Es que esta enamorada, Misao… solo veía a Kenshin… Megumi me pasas la sal – señalo Yumi mientras aliñaba las ensaladas.

- Se nota que él te quiere mucho Kaoru – acotaba la pelinegra mientras le entregaba el frasco de sal a Yumi.

- Tú lo crees? – pregunto haciendo una mueca dudativa con la boca.

- Solo ve en sus ojos…a leguas se nota que esta loco por ti – aclaro ella poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana y juntas observaron la escena del patio – cuando yo conocí a Sanosuke lo supe inmediatamente… ellos tiene una forma de mirar única, un brillo indescifrable q te hace sentir especial, que te da la confianza de que te aman… y Kenshin te mira de ese modo.

Las palabras de su hermana por un lado le sonaban extrañas, más que nada porque no llevaba ni cuatro horas en que Kenshin había entrado en su vida, pero por otro lado esas palabras eran esperanzadoras y su corazón se estremecía al escucharlas. Quería creer que eran verdaderas.

- Llamen a los chicos, la cena esta lista - anunció Yumi trasportando la fuente con carne asada hasta el gran comedor acogedoramente decorado.

El almuerzo fue agradable, todos luego de la impresión acogieron muy bien a Kenshin. Incluso dentro del (obvio) interrogatorio sobre su relación; en donde, para sorpresa de Kaoru, las respuestas concisas de Ken dejaban increíblemente satisfechos a los miembros de su familia, lo sometieron a burlas en doble sentido, logrando solo el enfado de Kaoru y los reproches de la señora Shinomori.

-Puedo preguntar algo si no les incomoda – señalo repentinamente Kenshin, logrando captar la atención de toda la mesa – por qué si Aoshi y las chicas son hermanos tienen apellidos distintos. Él es Shinomori y ellas Kamiya.

- Pues veras Kenshin – comenzó a explicar Yumi - Aoshi y las chicas son hijos respectivamente de nuestros primeros matrimonios.

- Oh!...o sea que ellas no quisieron adoptar el apellido del señor Shishio.

- Exacto – asintió con la cabeza Shinomori padre.

La tarde transcurrió normal, incluso Kenshin ayudo a lavar los platos junto con Sanosuke con quien se hizo buen amigo. Aoshi les daba ánimos mientras se bebía un whisky cómodamente sentado en el comedor de la cocina a la espera de secar los trastes que ellos lavaban.

- Kenshin, en qué trabajas? – preguntó Aoshi viendo como los hielos de su vaso se derretían.

- Prestó servicios para una empresa extranjera…

- Oh!...eres empresario – exclamó Sanosuke.

- Si le quieres llamar así… y ustedes? – continuo Kenshin tan inmutable como siempre.

- Aoshi es abogado… y yo soy médico… pediatra – aclaró.

- Megumi también es médico…

- Sí, nos conocimos en la Facultad de Medicina, éramos compañeros.

- Por qué dices _"éramos"_ si aun lo siguen siendo? – Kenshin miró interrogante al castaño que no arrancó mas que un…

- Ah!

- Están casados…eso es ser compañero de ella…

- ¡Que filosofal eres Kenshin! – sonrió Aoshi ante el comentario.

- Yo solo decía que… - trato de seguir hablando Kenshin, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Megumi.

- ¿Cómo esta mi macho en su labor doméstica? - abrazo a Sanosuke por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Yo quiero uno de esos – dijo Aoshi – iré por Misao – y salió corriendo de la cocina gritando a viva voz el nombre de su esposa.

Luego de eso, todos se reunieron en la terraza a jugar a las cartas. Decidieron jugar en parejas, pues eran muchos para solo dos barajas de 52 cartas cada una.

- Este seis aquí, estos cuatros acá y solo nos queda una carta que cierra este juego – decía Kenshin dando por finalizada la octava mano.

- Ganamos otra vez – alzaba los brazos Kaoru para señalar su victoria.

- Somos una buena pareja - Kenshin la abrazo sobre el hombro y le dio un beso.

Un ruido de celular interrumpió la celebración de la pareja. El celular era de Sanosuke que pidiendo disculpa se retiro a responder, a los pocos minutos volvió con cara de preocupación combinado con molestia.

- Era del hospital, la señora Kaidan entró en labor de parto. Debo irme – besó a su esposa en los labios y a su hijo en la frente – te portas bien con mamá… te llamaré al salir del pabellón Megumi… ¡adiós a todos! – cerró la puerta de calle tras de si… a los pocos segundo se escuchaba el auto andar y las ruedas chirriando por el asfalto.

- Si sigue conduciendo así, un día de estos se mata – señalo Misao.

- Ni en broma lo digas – exclamo Yumi, que no gustaba de ese tipo de comentarios alarmistas.

- Creo que nosotros también debemos irnos - señalo Aoshi poniéndose de pie. Misao lo siguió, también Megumi y Souzo que fueron llevados a casa por ellos, ya que Sanosuke se llevó el auto.

- Entonces yo también me iré, debo presentar el lunes… el señor Saitoh me llamó a las 3 de la mañana para recordármelo.

- Ese Saitoh es un negrero – bufó Shishio mientras se abrazaba a Kao para despedirla.

Emprendieron el viaje de regreso, Kenshin fue el que condujo esta vez. Kaoru quería mirar el paisaje. Se entretuvieron buscando música en la radio. Ella quería música navideña, él algo más clásico, "_para conducir mejor"_ se defendió. En la guerra contra los botones de la radio del auto dieron con "Era Rodolfo el reno", que la pelinegra comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón. Kenshin resignado comenzó a cantar con ella.

- Estoy cansada – exclamó Kaoru, estirándose perezosamente antes de sentarse en el sillón de la sala. Eran ya las 10 de la noche cuando llegaron a casa, Kaoru estaba agotada.

Las manos de Kenshin se posicionaron sobre los hombros de ella y con el movimiento circular de sus pulgares en la base del cuello inicio un masaje. La piel se le puso de gallina en un principio, pero era tan agradable esa sensación de confort que todo su cuerpo se relajo a ese masaje.

Kenshin se inclino un poco sobre ella y le beso el cuello, sin dejar de masajear. Kaoru alzo los brazos para atrapar su cara y volteando un poco el cuerpo lo beso en los labios. Finalmente, Kenshin cayó sobre el cuerpo de Kaoru quedando recostados en el sillón. La pelinegra rió por el accidente de su "novio", pero enmudeció cuando encontró los ojos de Kenshin observándola con deseo. Nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, como si en eso se les fuera la vida, se devoraban uno a otro, no daban tregua a sus impulsos.

Ante un quejido de Kaoru, Kenshin se separó preocupado. Se acomodó mejor sobre su cuerpo, pues su peso la aplastaba y con el ímpetu de los besos no podía respirar adecuadamente.

- Quién eres Kenshin Himura? – preguntó repentinamente Kaoru tomando el labios inferior de Kenshin entre los suyos.

- Soy tu novio – nuevamente se besaron. Pero esta vez las manos comenzaron a viajar. La piel estaba caliente, la respiración agitada y los ojos deseosos de amor. Kaoru le ayudo a quitarse el sweater, mientras él le desabrochaba la blusa, descubriendo más piel blanquecina que fue besada inmediatamente. Su cuello, la base de sus senos, sus hombros fueron conquistados por la ya hinchada boca de Kenshin.

Kaoru cerraba los ojos ávida de placer, su cuerpo experimentaba reacciones y sensaciones nuevas, su mente estaba en blanco, su conciencia olvidada… todos sus sentidos estaban vuelcos a Kenshin. Lo podía ver, oler, sentir, degustar, oír… cada sensoreceptor de su piel estaba excitado a las provocaciones del pelirrojo. Kenshin ya había conquistado hasta su vientre, al pasar junto al ombligo lo delineó con su lengua, provocando que la espalda de Kaoru se arqueara de manera exagerada.

- Eres hermosa Kaoru… te amo – dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo, pero eso solo provoco que la mente ida de Kaoru volviera de golpe. La chica se separo de él, lo empujo y se levantó a tropezones del sofá.

- Tú dormirás aquí – subió la escalera y bajo con varias frazadas, un cobertor y una almohada – aquí tienes todo lo necesario…Buenas noches. – y tan rápido como habló tan rápido desapareció en su habitación ante la atónita mirada de Kenshin. No entendía qué había pasado o qué había hecho mal.

**Continuara…**

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**Muchas gracias a los review de: Alis-chan, Danichan-RK, Gabyhyatt, Cinthia, Ladyscorpio, Ane Himura, Monika- dono, Ghia-Hikari… espero que este capìtulo les guste mas…**

**Se despide de todas menos de una. **

**ARCASDREA**


	3. Chapter 3

**DECLAIMER: Kenshin no es mío, Sanosuke no es mío, Aoshi no es mío, Enishi no es mío, Yahiko no es mío, Soujiro no es mío, Seijuro no es mío, Saitoh no es mío, Souzo no es mío… en Fin ninguno es mío y por eso estoy con depresión. Buaaaaaaaaa!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo ARCASDREA oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**REGALO DE NAVIDAD**_

**_Capitulo Número Tres¿Quién eres Kenshin?_**

"_Tonta, Tonta, Tonta, Tonta, Tonta, Tonta…"_ se recriminaba Kaoru una vez encerrada en su habitación. Apretaba sus puños, arrugando la tela que tenia atrapados en ellos, tanto así, que se ponían blancos por la falta de irrigación sanguínea.

Por Dios, no es para menos tanta furia, había desperdiciando pasar una buena noche con su ¿novio?... bueno, aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo así… pero… LE QUITO LA OPORTUNIDAD A TODAS NOSOTRAS DE LEER UN BUEN LEMON… eh?... eso no es lo que quería decir, Gomen Nasai.

En realidad, debía decir que Kaoru se sentía terrible, lloraba a raudales, con espasmos y sollozos violentos, por lo que se acurrucó abrazando sus rodillas, para poder controlarse. Su mente era un mar de confusiones: _Cómo puede decir eso, si recién llego a mi vida. No lo conozco, ni él a mi como para que llegue a amarme… no puede mentirme de esa manera tan gratuita… no puede darme estas ilusiones… a penas lleva un día en mi vida…- _Aaaaah! – suspiró cansada y en voz alta agregó a modo de advertencia – no puedes engañarte de esta manera Kaoru!.

El pelirrojo al momento de decir: _Te amo_, desencadenó una serie de inseguridades y obvias ideas en la mente de la pelinegra. Al decir te amo, jugó con un sentimiento muy profundo para Kaoru. Un sentimiento que no se puede manosear tan deliberadamente, para ella era un sentimiento que dedicaba tiempo, esfuerzo, confianza y no una simple frase de dos palabras que pudieras soltar en el preámbulo del sexo.

- No sabe nada de mi… como puede decir que me ama?... - no supo cómo, pero se hallaba recostada ya en su cama, así que cerrando los ojos pesadamente, decidió dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo que había llegado a ponerle su "armada" vida de cabeza.

Esto es estúpido! – se regaño… y soltando un pesado suspiro se entregó al placer de dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo ARCASDREA oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Despertó con dolor de cuello. Ese sillón no era muy cómodo después de todo y a pesar de la mullida almohada que Kaoru le entregara, sus tensos músculos le pasaban la cuenta.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, al mismo tiempo que provocaba un sonido de huesos desquebrajándose.

-aahhhhhh! – lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir esa sensación de relajo.

Una vez aliviado, agudizo su oído al sentir extraños ruidos provenir desde algún lado de la casa. Se levantó con extrañeza, siguiendo el extraño ruido. Sin mucho avanzar llegó hasta una puerta ubicada en la pared contigua ala estantería de libros que estaba en la sala estar. El ruido era similar a alguien tecleando a gran velocidad frente a un computador. Bajo la ranura de la puerta se veía luz, por lo que sin pedir permiso decidió observar.

Kaoru estaba sentada frente a su computador, con concentrada vista en la pantalla, tanto así que se le encorvaba la espalda; sobre una mesa de dibujo, ubicada a espaldas de la morocha, unos lápices estaban desparramados sobre unos bocetos. Kenshin a paso de ninja se acercó a Kaoru y observando por sobre su hombro lo que ésta tecleara con tanto ahínco, no pudo evitar comentar en voz alta. - Me gusta!

-Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – seria exagerado decir que Kaoru saltó hasta la estratosfera por el susto que Kenshin le dió con ese comentario, pero pocos metros les faltaron para llegar allá – me asustaste… - dijo llevándose la mano al pecho – NUNCA MAS ME HAGAS ESO – tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar la regularidad de su respiración y exaltado corazón.

-Gomen – le dio un beso en los labios a modo de disculpa – no quise asustarte – jugaba con sus índices como niño reprendido por su madre.

-Qué haces despierto?

-Qué haces tú despierta?

-Tengo insomnio. Además debo terminar esta presentación para el lunes.

-Para eso quedan cuatro días – apoyo la frase mostrando igual cantidad de dedos que la cantidad de días que mencionara – no es un poco obsesivo.

-Mi jefe y el cliente son muy exigentes, además soy reconocida como una buena publicista por mi trabajo duro.

-Esclavitud dura diría yo – pensó en voz alta, por lo que al darse cuenta de la mirada asesina de Kaoru pregunto – para qué cliente es la campaña?

-Para la chocolatería Sweet.

-¿Qué!

-Ahhh!…por qué gritas de esa manera?… estas bien? - pregunto sobresaltada Kaoru por el repentino grito y palidecimiento del pelirrojo.

-La hora! … son las tres de la madrugada… es muy tarde para que estés trabajando… no quiero que te enfermes – la abrazo protectoramente por la cintura.

-No te preocupes… vete a dormir tú… yo seguiré aquí, debo terminar con esto.

-Eres una trabajólica – le beso el hombro y retiro sus brazos – buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, Kenshin – observo al pelirrojo marchar de su estudio y sostuvo la mirada aun cuando Kenshin ya hubiera desaparecido tras la puerta.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kaoru, pero es que estaba sorprendida y muy feliz de la actitud de Kenshin hacia ella. Se mostró preocupado por su salud. Esa era una sensación mas que agradable para Kaoru, quien solo sentía eso cuando su madre le preguntaba ¿cómo estaba? y eso no tiene comparación a que te lo pregunte tu "novio-regalo". Cierto?.

Además hay que tomar en cuenta el gravamen del rechazo hace unas horas atrás, pues todos los machos viriles se ven humillados en su orgullo de testosteronas al ser rechazados por una hembra femenina al momento de pretender tener sexo, y eso es suficiente para que no te dirijan la palabra o te hablen con sarcasmo cada ves que tu le haces un comentario. A no si no?

Acaso Kenshin era una especie de súper novio? La versión mejorada de unas de las partes de una relación? El 2.0 en cuanto a novios- regalos?... esto paso a parecer un infomercial…así que mejor me callo. (N/a: Llame ya! Nuestras operadoras la están esperando! XDDD)

(Ejem!...) Así fue como llegó la mañana… el sol se coló con suavidad por las persianas del estudio… dando un molesto rayo justo en su rostro… con desgana se desperezo, estirando sus brazos, como un gato, por sobre la mesa de su computador. Salió del estudio, dispuesta tomar una buena taza de café. Cuando pasó por la sala se acordó que cierto pelirrojo; y que se presentara en su vida como su regalo de navidad; debía de estar durmiendo en esos precisos minutos. Pero tamaña fue su sorpresa al ver la almohada y los futones perfectamente doblados sobre el sofá que ocupara el pelirrojo.

-dónde estará Kenshin?- se pregunto extrañada y comenzó una incesante búsqueda a través de todas las habitaciones y rincones del departamento sin dar el pelirrojo o con algo que le diera clara idea de en donde se encontraba.

Kenshin estaba estirando las piernas en un parque cercano. Con las manos resguardadas en su abrigo, la boca y nariz escondidas bajo una gruesa bufanda y la mirada perdida, era el único ser humano que deambulaba por esa helada mañana en aquel parque. Se le veía meditabundo cuando decidió sentarse en una banca del lugar y continuar con su mirada perdida en la blancura del lugar. Su mente estaba ida en sus pensamientos y que como es obvio, idos en una pelinegra. En Kaoru.

-Buenos días, Kenshin.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo exaltado al ver al rechoncho y barbudo hombre que por arte de magia apareció repentinamente sentado a su lado

-Inspección de calidad y satisfacción – dijo éste alzando los hombros y sin mirar al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-Un servicio que ofrezco… donde veo que tan bueno es el producto de mis clientes y su grado de conformidad con él…

-Eso suena estúpido… - espeto Kenshin con las cejas arqueadas.

-Tengo q estar a la par de las exigencias del mercado de hoy… las grandes jugueterías me hacen la competencia difícil, ya no puedo conformarme con solo regalar…

-El espíritu navideño se fue a la mierd…

-Es la triste realidad – sonrió con complacencia, aunque el gesto fue un poco obstruido por el denso bigote blanco del hombre regordete.

-Santa?

-Dime Claus, Kenshin… no estoy en mi horario de trabajo.

-Está bien – rodó los ojos - ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí para esto?

-Y tu no lo sabes? – pregunto con tono irónico – yo pensé que lo tenías claro.

-Ahhh!- suspiro pesadamente - … pero en realidad? – inquirió otra vez.

-Esa es la única razón. Amar es suficiente razón.

-Pero ella…

-Te rechazo – era más una afirmación q una pregunta. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza – dale tiempo, Kenshin… ¿Cómo reaccionarias tú si en la mañana de navidad se te apareciera Kaoru diciendo que es tu regalo de navidad?

-Creo que del mismo modo que ella.

-Kaoru tiene un corazón solitario… renuente por mucho tiempo a tener una relación… debes ser como un general en la guerra…utilizar una estrategia adecuada a tu objetivo. "el sexo es una batalla en la guerra del amor"… existen muchas mas batallas…como la confianza.

-Eso será difícil con lo que acabo de averiguar – apoyo la espalda completamente en el respaldo de la banca.

-Cómo es eso?

-Kaoru prepara una presentación para una campaña publicitaria… para este lunes.

-Y qué hay con eso?

-Es para la empresa S -W -E- E- T – la marca de la empresa la pronunció en un susurro, alargando cada una de sus letras para que su barrigón y barbón interlocutor abriera desmedidamente la boca y los ojos, pero éste cinco segundo después se largo a reír en carcajada, descolocando al pelirrojo.

-Hohohohohoh!… eso será interesante… Hhohohohohohohohohohoho!

-Interesante?

-Interesante ver cómo te las arreglas…Hohohohohohohohohoh!

-NANI?... pe-pe-pero sí tú me metiste en esto! - Kenshin se levantó de golpe de la banca.

-Por voluntad propia.

-Pero aun así… deberías ayudarme – dio la espalda al hombre para poder calmarse al no mirarlo – dame alguna idea o algo de que aferrarme… - han sentido esa amarga sensación cuando se dan cuenta de que hablan solo o sola, pues Kenshin al darse vuelta la sintió con creces. Santa había desaparecido.

**Continuara…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo ARCASDREA oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Fic de regalo (¬¬ ahora a todas quieren uno, critíquenlas a ella)**

**Nota: fic dedicado con un mes de atraso a mi amiga la teniente Yuki-chan, disculpa la tardanza, pero aquí está: **

**ESTADO DE CRISIS**

Envíen el siguiente telegrama – dijo la mujer extendiendo un papel donde se leía lo siguiente:

_Estimada camarada: (punto)_

_Se cita a reunión extraordinaria con carácter de urgente (punto). Estado de catástrofe (punto). Traigan sake (punto)._

_Kazuko RK (punto)_

Se reunieron la misma cantidad de mujeres que en los fic de regalo para Aiko1504 y Rinko Inukai, para las que no recuerdan, doce.

-para que nos habrá citado Arcas' otra vez? – preguntaba extrañada Lady Scorpio tamborileando el lápiz en la gruesa mesa de reunión.

-Algúuuuuuuuuuuun cuuuuuuuuuuuuumpleaaaaaaaaaaaañosssss – decía Akari dando vueltas como loca en su silla giratoria.

-Pero aquí estamos todas – era Lazara que con su dedo índice contaba una a una las asistentes a la reunión.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!... yo lo que quiero saber es para que nos hizo traer sake… aun me duele la resaca del cumple de RinKo – se quejaba Mónica dono que iba en su décima novena pastilla para el dolor de cabeza

-Vas a morir de sobredosis de ácido acetilsalicílico – advirtió Lady kitsune.

-NO GRITES QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZAAAAAAAAAA – se quejo la mujer.

-Eso te pasa por competir contra Hiko sensei – señalo Verochan

-Eso le pasa por hacerse discipula de Hiko sensei – corrigió Danichan

-NANIIIIIII?– exclamaron todas

-CALLENSEEEEE Q ME DUELE LA CABEZAAAAAAAAAA

-Ohayo kazukos!

-Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-Pero por qué me callan – pregunto extrañada arcasdrea

-Le duele la cabeza – todas señalaron al estropajo humano que era Mónica dono.

Arcasdrea sonrió con malicia y al chasquear sus dedos, cuatro sombras aparecieron tras ella. Estas cuatro sombras a un nuevo chasquido de los dedos de Arcasdrea hicieron desaparecer a Monika dono ante la sorpresa de las demás kazuko.

-Quienes era ellos? – pregunto Yuki aun con los ojos como huevos fritos.

-Mis agentes – respondió Arcasdrea sentándose tranquilamente. Con un gesto de la mano invito a las chicas a hacer lo mismo – las he reunido aquí pues estamos en estado de crisis… por favor vean el siguiente gráfico – las luces de la sala se apagaron automáticamente y en la pantalla blanca, que tras Arcasdrea apareciera se proyectó un gráfico cartesiano, donde una línea zigzagueante se empinaba hasta cierta altura y de ahí descendía en forma abrupta hasta desaparecer en los más bajos confines del infierno.

-Qué es eso, sensei? – pregunto Aiko.

-Eso es nuestra productividad – todas arquearon una ceja.

-Todas estamos en crisis literaria, narrativa, de inspiración, tiempo, flojera, imaginación, etc, etc, etc… en pocas palabras… muchas no actualizan hace mas de un mes o incluso mas.

-ESOOOOOO ES INJUSTOOOOOOOO – un golpe seco se sintió en la puerta lateral de la sala de reunión. Era Monikadono

-Y tú? – pregunto Shysie.

-me hicieron un lavado estomacal y me comí un Manhattan, además de tres mariscales calientes para reponerme – explico Monikadono mientras tomaba asiento, pero retomando su alegato inicial dijo lo siguiente – yo he actualizado con regularidad, así q no me incluyan dentro de su crisis.

-Lo sé – habló tranquilamente arcas' – Rinko, Lady kitsune, Ghia y tú han sido las única que dentro de este mes han actualizado…pero las demás llevamos más de un mes sin hacerlo. Y este grafico lo demuestra.

-También esta el agravante de que nuestra historia en conjunto esta estancada – señalo lady kitsune cruzándose de brazos con aire desafiante.

-Gomen nasai, pero la universidad me tiene copada de trabajo – apelo Aiko, pues es ella la que debe escribir el siguiente capitulo.

-Las llame aquí para buscar alguna solución – alzo la ceja a modo de advertencia arcas – tengo algunas ideas… incluso me puse en contacto con Watsuki sensei y accedió a ayudarnos.

-Cómo? – gritaron todas. Arcasdrea nuevamente chasqueo sus dedos y, esta vez, una sola sombra apareció tras ella. Arcasdrea le dijo algunas palabras al oído y tan rápido como había aparecido, tan rápido desapareció.

-Sensei, me da miedo cada vez que hace eso – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Aiko. La mujer solo sonrió, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Pase! – Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi aparecieron por la puerta.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La sala se convirtió, de un momento a otro, en un gallinero, donde las cluecas de las kazukos se desbandaron, persiguiendo a estos tres pobres hombres, hasta que un disparo las hizo callar y quedarse quietas. Lady Scorpio, parada sobre la mesa de reunión y con un rifle PSG-1 en alto, grito: -Esténse quietas locas!... muestren un poco de seriedad!

-siéntense – ordeno arcasdrea, que no se había movido de su silla. Todas así lo hicieron. Kenshin y Aoshi se sentaron uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda de Arcas; y para rabia de Shysie y Aiko, Sanosuke lo hizo en sus piernas.

-Sensei! – protesto Aiko.

-La que escribe este fic soy yo, así que no tienes pito que tocar – dijo Arcas rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del castaño.

-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – grito más fuerte Aiko.

-Ahy… esta bien – suspiro desganada - … Sano? – el castaño asintió con su cabeza y poniendose de pie se fue a sentar a las piernas de Aiko – mejor?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Aiko babeaba.

-Si Aiko puede yo también quiero – dijo Akari mirando lujuriosamente al okashira.

-Y yo – grito Lazara.

-Yo tambien.

-Mi quiere.

-Y yo.

-Y yo.

-Yoooooooo, a mi, a mi, a mi.

-YA BASTA… TODAS TENDRAN SUS "24 HORAS FELICES"… ASI QUE CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-NANI? – dijeron todas en una sola voz.

-Qué son las 24 horas felices? – pregunto curiosa Cinthia-chan.

-24 horas donde el personaje que ustedes quieran de RK estará a su entera disposición.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – cada chica fue por su personaje favorito, así que los pobres eran zamarreados cual muñeco de trapo en manos de niñas que disputan un único juguete.

Arcasdrea suspiro pesadamente y solo chasqueo sus dedos. A cada chica la detuvo un agente de Arcasdrea, que con rapidez las amordazaron y amarraron a cada una de las sillas que estaba en torno a la mesa de reunión.

- Les dije que se calmaran – explico la mujer cuando doce miradas asesinas se posaron en ella – las 24 horas felices es una de las tantas soluciones que hay para superar esta crisis. Estamos en estado de catástrofe y debemos actualizar. Incluso yo recibí una amenaza de suicidio si no actualizaba pronto uno de mis fic… por eso desde ahora, todas nos someteremos a un estricto régimen para superar esta crisis: En la mañana veremos los 95 capítulos de RK, en la tarde veremos los 6 ovas mas la película y en la noche revisáremos todas las paginas de Internet dedicadas a RK. Además nos vestiremos con el mismo traje de Kenshin, con la gabardina de Aoshi y en la cabeza llevaremos una cinta roja, también todas se harán una cicatriz con forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda. Cada vez que se refieran a ustedes mismas dirán Sessha, y desde ahora hablaran OROnglish. Lavaran ropa por lo menos una hora al día, jugaran dados tres veces por semana y meditaran dos horas todos los días por la mañana. A sus compañeras solo podrán nombrarlas por alguno de los siguientes apodos: kitsune, tanuki, toriatama, busu, cabeza de escoba, bakadeshi o itashi…mmm… ¿se me escapa algo?... – pregunto arcasdrea consultando su larga lista de obligaciones del regimen-anti-crisis-no-actualizacion-de-fanfiction-de-rurouni-kenshin.

-OROOOOOOOOO! – gesticularon todas las kazukos tras las mordazas.

-Así me gusta kazukos, ya están hablando OROnglish – dijo arcasdrea sonriente, a los que todas solo cayeron de sus sillas en un estruendoso PLOP!

**OWARI (FIN)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo ARCASDREA oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: (desde el manicomio)**

**Hola todas! Disculpen mucho la tardanza por actualizar este fic, pero realmente mi crisis es muy grave. **

**Procederé a explicar: yo soy alumna tesista, a puertas de dar mi examen de grado, por lo q mis tripitas están echas bolsa de los nervios de ver q pronto tendré q defender mi tesis ante cuatro personas que me atacaran en 40 minutos de preguntas después de solo tener 20 minutos para exponer y presentar ante ellos mi tesis. **

**Por otro lado, llevo más de un mes realizando un reemplazo en un colegio particular, como profesora en un primer año básico o de primaria (tradúzcase a 40 niñas de 6 a 7 años de edad), o sea imagínense lo cansada que llego a el casa después de estar desde las 8 00 de la mañana hasta las 15 40 de la tarde y de ahí ir a hacer mis clases particulares. **

**Toda una odisea es mi vida ahora, así que tenedme un poquito de piedad. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis dejado review: Danichan, Ane Himura, Aiko1504, Cinthia, Kaoru Himura Star, Ghia Hikari, Kaoru-KamiyaxKenshin, Alis-chan, Monika-dono, Naraiel, Kaerii Himura, Yuki-chan, Pellegrin.**

**Un beso grande a todas y muchas gracias atodas por darse el tiempo de leer esta locura que llamo fic. XD**

**Se despide de todas menos de una. **

**ARCASDREA ©**


	4. Chapter 4

**_DECLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, ni la idea original del fic – basada en la película: Un novio para navidad - me pertenecen._**

**NOTA:** La letra en **_negrita y cursiva _**representa un flash back…que como en este capítulos son tantos preferí hacerlo así.

**..oo0O0oo..**

**REGALO DE NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo número cuatro: **_Recuerdos que tú no recuerdas. _

**..oo0O0oo..**

Estaba recostada sobre el sillón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con la vista fija en nada. Eran cerca de las doce del día cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Kenshin! – gritó con emoción abriendo la puerta y lanzándose al cuello de alguien.

- No soy Kenshin… - bufó Misao agarrándola de los brazos y alejándola de su cuerpo antes de que se armara una escena bochornosa en el recibidor del departamento.

- Misao?!

- Quién otra…

- Hola Kaoru – habló una tercera voz femenina, era Megumi que venia tras Misao.

- Qué hacen ambas aquí?

- Visitarte… qué otra cosa – su hermana mayor entró en la sala, al tiempo que se despojaba de su abrigo, bufanda y guantes – has peleado con Kenshin?

- No… por qué preguntas – Kaoru tomó asiento junto con Misao, enfrente de donde lo hiciera Megumi.

- Por la forma en que saltaste sobre Misao… pareciera que no lo vieras hace siglos.

- Es que… - suspiro resuelta a confesarse - … es que salió esta mañana antes de que yo despertara… no dejó nota… ninguna señal que me indicara dónde se metió…

- Es toda la verdad? – entrecerró los ojos Misao, agarrando la cara de Kaoru para ver fijamente el semblante de preocupación de su amiga – esa cara me dice que no.

- Bueno… - dijo inhalando pesadamente para comenzar a contar - … anoche al llegar… estuvimos a punto de… - y alzo los hombros para completar las intenciones de la frase… Megumi fue la primera en entender.

- Cómo que apunto… no paso nada… te rechazó?

- Al revés… - Kaoru bajo la vista apenada.

- ¡tú lo rechazaste!!! – exclamo Misao golpeando un cojín.

- Pero es que… - trato de excusar Kaoru, pero otra vez Megumi se le adelanto…

- Tuviste miedo…

- En realidad no… me espante al escuchar un "te amo"… es muy pronto para que me ame… - exclamo la pelinegra enarcando las cejas.

- Uno nunca sabe… - suspiro Misao. Ante la mirada de interrogación de su amiga continuo – tal vez Kenshin te conocía de mucho tiempo atrás… uno nunca sabe… a lo mejor hace tiempo que andaba atrás de ti…

- Puede ser - comento Megumi ladeando la cabeza…

**_Eran las fiestas de navidades nuevamente. En un centro comercial, dos mujeres, una de ellas con un niño en brazos corrían presurosas por los pasillos, atropellando gente y golpeando paquetes y regalos navideños a su paso. _**

**_- Kaoru apresúrate! Santa se irá! _**

**_- ¡tú tienes las piernas más largas que yo!!_**

_**- ¡excusas!... ¡apúrate ya!**_

**_Llegaron a tiempo, la fila de niños esperando a solicitar sus regalos a Santa no se deshacía aún. _**

**_- qué pedirás tia Kaoru?! –pregunto Souzo bajándose de los brazos de su madre._**

**_- Pues creo que ya estoy muy grandecita para andar pidiendo regalos a un hombre que no existe. _**

**_- Que cruel! – le golpeo levemente el brazo con el puño su hermana – Santa si existe…no le mientas a Souzo… además suenas como una vieja amargada… si sigues así no tendrás novio – Megumi le sacó la lengua a su hermana menor. _**

**_- Tengo veintiseis… no tres como Souzo… hace mucho que deje de pensar en Santa… – chasqueo la lengua antes de salir de la fila con gesto molesto, para dirigirse hasta un pilar próximo y esperar allí que Megumi acabara con su arranque de inmadurez, como ella le llamaba. _**

_**- Estaba en lo mejor del aburrimiento que es esperar a alguien, cuando un auto a control remoto choca contra sus pies. **_

_**- ahhh!!!!!**_

**_- Gomen nasai – le dijo el responsable. Ella estaba con la vista en sus pies, preocupándose de sobarse la zona lesionada, por lo que solo pudo distinguir unas lindas zapatillas de lona – con tanta gente en este lugar, no pude conducir bien mi auto. _**

**_- Idiota… si hay tanta gente NO deberías conducir… tan simple como eso! Además estas muy grandecito para manejar autitos a control remoto – argumento con aire de superioridad en el tono de voz. _**

**_- Creo que alguien no amaneció de buenas hoy._**

**_- Me duelen los pies, porque un auto choco con ellos… no me pidas que salte de felicidad por ello – ironizo con sarcasmo. _**

**_- Ya te pedí disculpas – ante los ojos aun bajos de Kaoru se cruzó una gran mancha morada. Enfocando mejor la vista se halló con unas iris color miel, que la miraban con un brillo encantador – acaso un "lo siento" no vale para usted? – esa frase la trajo nuevamente de su turbación de ver a ese chico tan cerca de su cara – qué puedo hacer para que me disculpe? – y ésta última la sonrojo hasta la médula espinal. _**

_**- E…e…e…**_

_**- Tartamuda? **_

_**- Quién? – enarco una ceja ante la pregunta. **_

**_- usted… solo sabes decir "e"?! – sonrió el chico, que llevaba un gran gorro morado cubriendo su cabeza. _**

_**- Un helado! – exclamo Kaoru apretando los ojos y desviando la cara hacia un lado. **_

_**- Un helado? **_

**_- Lo que debe darme para que yo le disculpe – explico rápidamente. _**

**_- Esta bien – alzo los hombros con conformidad – sígame!_**

Kenshin observaba la nieve a sus pies. Aun seguía sentado en la misma banca donde minutos antes conversara con Santa. Algunas parejas paseaban acarameladas y algunos padres supervisaban a sus hijos que jugaban con sus recientes regalos de navidad. En si el paisaje era el mismo que se repetía año tras año en esas festividades, pero Kenshin miraba como si fuera la primera vez que viera niños jugar y gente pasear. La Navidad le encantaba y era un devoto de proclamar el espíritu de tales fiestas, sin embargo, ahora se sentía triste, pero el motivo era sabido. La mentira que cargaba a sus espaldas le provocaba esa congoja, y que era acrecentada por el recuerdo.

**_La observaba comer el helado a la vez que se preguntaba cómo es que una chica así había aceptado. A simple vista se veía huraña y apática con quien la rodeara, por eso le extrañaba que haya aceptado su invitación tan fácilmente. _**

**_- cuál es su nombre? – pregunto para no seguir aguantando mas el silencio incomodo que se interpuso entre los dos._**

**_- No lte interesa… - fue la seca respuesta de la niña. _**

_**- Que amabilidad – ante el sarcasmo del chico, la chica le sonrió a medias antes de sacarle la lengua embetunada en helado – y muy educada además. **_

**_- Yo no fui el tonto que me pegó con su auto… así que ahora no se queje. _**

**_- Y tampoco pedí chocar contra alguien tan desagradable… por lo menos me dirás quién eres…- y la miro desafiante, dándole a entender que él era aún más testarudo que ella…_**

**_- Kaoru Kamiya… - y tragó una gran bocanada de helado, no deseaba seguir charlando, quería acabar la copa e irse. _**

_**- Por lo general, cuando a alguien se le pregunta el nombre, se espera la misma deferencia. **_

**_- De qué escuela de buenos modales salió usted? – increpó con burlona mirada la muchacha - ... no tengo deseos de saber su nombre. De aquí dudo que nos volvamos a ver alguna vez. _**

_**- La vida da muchas vueltas y este mundo es un pañuelo. **_

**_- Además de bien educado eres filosofo…¡increíble!… ésta debe ser la mejor navidad de mi vida! – alzo los brazos en un gesto dramático – terminé… así que adiós y hasta nunca – se paró de su silla, pero la mano del hombre en su brazo la retuvo. _**

**_- Permíteme acompañarme hasta tu pilar – sonrió éste. Esa sonrisa no le gustaba para nada a la mujer, la hacia sentir incómoda y extrañamente turbada. _**

**_- No gracias… usted siga jugando con el autito… - miró con desprecio el aparato que descansaba bajo la mesa que ocuparan ambos – mi hermana me debe estar buscando…_**

_**- Entonces¿Por qué has aceptado mi invitación? – preguntó el muchacho. Aquí Kaoru se dio cuenta que aun no sacaba la mano de su brazo. **_

_**- Suéltame! – le dio un aventón para que le soltara – yo sabré que hago con mi vida… adiós… - y para rematar el arrebato le sacó la lengua. **_

**_Kenshin observó como la pelinegra corría hasta perderse entre la gente. Luego, tomó su auto a control remoto, sonrió y emprendió su caminata en dirección contraria. _**

"_**Espero volver a verte"**_

- Tsk! – le dio un puntapié a una piedrecilla al tiempo que resoplaba… en su cabeza a cada pulsación de sangre oía un Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!... – en lo que me he metido… soy un tonto… - pero luego una sonrisilla apareció en esa cara de frustración – un tonto enamorado…

**_- Kenshin, pon esas cajas en la repisa de allá, por favor cariño. _**

**_- Sí– era navidad una vez más, y como siempre debían reponer la mercadería cada dos horas como mínimo… sin duda era la mejor época del año para la tienda. _**

**_La campanilla de la puerta sonó, por lo que su vista se volvió para atender al nuevo cliente. Pero al verla todo alrededor se detuvo, al contrario de su memoria que detonó a una carrera regresiva, hasta dar con aquella navidad cuando la conoció. Sin duda, era ella. _**

_**Como adolescente vergonzoso se escabulló a la trastienda, antes de que la pelinegra se diera cuenta de su presencia. **_

**_-¿a llegado un cliente?... ¿qué te sucede?¿por qué esa cara? - le pregunto cuando lo vio entrar como bólido a la pequeña bodega. _**

_**- por favor sal tú a atenderla…- pidió suplicante a su hermana Tomoe. **_

_**- ya veo… así que es un "ella" – habló de manera burlona. **_

"_**mierda!" se insulto mentalmente Kenshin. – es que… la conozco…- confeso al fin - pero no en buenos términos… por eso quiero evitar una pelea. **_

_**- ¿hace cuánto de eso?**_

**_- El año pasado…_**

_**- Tanto tiempo! – exclamó sorprendida de que por un incidente tan antiguo el pelirrojo actuará de manera tan infantil – ella ni se debe acordar de ti…**_

_**- Pues prefiero no averiguarlo, jejejejeje! – se rascaba la cabeza aludiendo inocencia, pensando al tiempo "soy un completo idiota". **_

**_- Pues… tendrás que averiguarlo – le zampó un gorro de Santa en la cabeza – es para que no te reconozca– le aclaró por la cara de extrañeza que le puso Kenshin – por tu cabello, tonto – su hermano le agotaba la paciencia de lo iluso que podía ser a veces. Ya tenía veintiocho, no era un tonto niño a quien debía explicársele todo…o no?._**

**_Éste le iba a reclamar algo, pero no le dio tiempo a más palabras, pues Kenshin salió proyectado por la puerta de la bodega de vuelta a la tienda, luego de que lo empujará. _**

**_Cayó tras el mostrador, pero se paró en un dos por tres, poniendo cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada". Mientras Tomoe, observando todo por entre la obertura de la puerta semiabierta de la bodega, se apretaba la guata por la situación embarazosa de su hermano – en qué puedo atenderla? _**

**_- T-t-tienen chocolate… blanco… en ramas?... – pregunto aguantando la risa como pudo Kaoru. _**

**_- Eh?...- se dio vuelta hacia la repisa para buscar la dichosa caja, y de paso obligarse también a bajar el rubor de sus mejillas. Se sentía como un completo idiota. "Gracias a Tomoe"– aquí están! – se la entregó deslizándola sobre el mesón – tenemos en otros tamaños si los desea ver – ella asintió a la cabeza al tiempo que fonaba un "por favor"._**

_**Le entrego las distintas muestras, que ella recibió con una calida sonrisa. **_

"**_parece que ya no es tan arisca como aquella vez" pensó Kenshin al verla sonreír de esa manera. La observaba disimuladamente, sin duda, lo mejor de su fisonomía era sus ojos. Alli quedo prendado un buen rato, hasta que…_**

**_ - qué mira tanto? – le espeto a Kaoru, incomoda por como la miraba de ese vendedor. _**

_** - Lo siento – corrió a disculparse - … es que me perdí en sus ojos – "¿Qué he dicho?! Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso…"**_

**_- M-m-e..me da esta caja – murmuro ella, nerviosa por ese piropo. Tontamente comenzó a buscar el dinero dentro de su bolso para pagar. Por otro lado, Kenshin se recriminaba lo torpe que había sido, al tiempo que trataba de coordinar sus dedos para ingresar la cifra en la caja registradora. El ambiente era un tanto denso, pero Tomoe, que aun observaba todo desde su privilegiada posición, pensaba que la escena era de lo más tontamente tierna y romántica. _**

**_- Aquí tiene su compra – le extendió la bolsa de papel con el pictograma de la tienda en una de sus caras – y… y por favor… no crea que soy un 'lanzado', pero… pero lo que he dicho… es sincero… sus ojos son bellos. – "ahora si la fregué!". _**

**_- Eh… – eso fue suficiente. Sus mejillas enrojecieron mas de lo que ya estaban, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y trato de responder, pero solo conseguía murmullos tartamudeados. Es que ella, en poder desenvolverse con el sexo opuesto era un cero a la izquierda. Y mas, cuando los hombres (y ahora este vendedor) le decían palabras lisonjeras. - … m-m-muchas gracias… feliz navidad – sin apartar la vista del suelo, salió tan rápido como pudo de la tienda. _**

_**- Feliz navidad! – casi grito el pelirrojo, pues solo se dio cuenta de la salida de Kaoru cuando las campanillas de la puerta sonaron. **_

**_- Es tan tímida como tú, hermanito. _**

_**- No molestes… todo es culpa tuya. **_

**_- Yo?... – Tomoe alego con los ojos brillosos descarada inocencia – así me agradeces el que te enseñe a ser un casanova?_**

_**- Casanova? – alzo la ceja. **_

**_- Aunque… ese piropo… te has lucido hermanito… - le daba de golpecitos corto en el hombro, a la vez que ponía cara de orgullo – SI QUE ERES UN SEDUCTOR! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!_**

_**- YO NO SOY UN SEDUCTOR!!!!!!**_

- '_**me perdí en sus ojos' – dijo Tomoe imitando a Kenshin – esa frase es hermosa, con ella debes derretir a muchas mujeres…nuestro padre debe saberlo… se enorgullecerá de su 'macho'... ya has dejado los pañales Kenshin… Ay! Como crecen estos niños! – y dramáticamente arrancó hacia la bodega, al ver la mirada asesina que le profesará su hermano. **_

- ya debemos irnos… se ha hecho muy tarde – señalo Misao, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Es verdad, Sanosuke me matará… - Megumi recibió la chaqueta que le alcanzara Misao con una venia de cabeza - le dije que debía cuidar a Souzo sólo dos horas, y miren… llevamos casi todo el día aquí…

- Tanto tiempo?! – exclamó sorprendida Kaoru, para luego mirare el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la cocina – nuestras conversaciones siempre se me hacen pocas.

- Juntémonos el martes… vamos al cine y después a tomar un café por ahí… solo mujeres. De acuerdo?

- Buena idea – celebro Misao – y así Kaoru, nos pones al tanto de tu reconciliación con Kenshin.

- Si es que vuelve… - suspiro ésta.

- Lo hará… juro por mi vida y por el amor que éste te tiene que lo hará – le beso en la frente Megumi antes de marcharse con Misao.

Kaoru, fue a la cocina por un té, y luego se sentó frente a la ventana que diera hacia la calle, esperando ver llegar de un momento a otro a su pelirrojo regalo de navidad.

**_- Dime Kaoru ¿qué es lo que deseas para navidad?_**

_**- Cómo sabe mi nom…**_

**_- Soy Santa Claus pequeña – le guiño un ojo – pero aún no respondes mi pregunta…_**

_**- Y yo soy el conejo de pascua… que gracioso JA JA JA… fue Souzo quien le dio mi nombre, no?…– se disponía a partir, pero un comentario del santa la detuvo en seco.**_

**_- Tu corazón está solo Kaoru. Tienes un sobrino, una hermana, un cuñado, una mejor amiga y su esposo, pero te sientes sola, te falta alguien en la vida, alguien que llene tus expectativas, alguien que te haga sentir feliz, necesitas amor, Kaoru. Dime qué deseas para navidad?..._**

_**- …Deseo un novio… - contestó ella en un murmullo sin voltear a ver al hombre que ante la declaración sonrió feliz – solo por navidad desearía no estar sola – lo enfrentó a la cara.**_

_**- Búscalo bajo el árbol, ahí estará – afirmó el hombre parándose de su trono y besando a la chica en la frente se fue del lugar.**_

_**Kaoru comenzó a reír a carcajadas, la situación era estúpida, ridícula. Ella creyendo en las palabras del hombre disfrazado de Santa pidió un novio para navidad. Se reía de la vergüenza de haber caído ante semejante juego. Reía por reír.**_

**_- Tía Kaoru, debemos ir por okasan y tía Misao – Souzo jalaba de su gran abrigo, digo "gran" porque era dos tallas mas grande que ella. No le gustaba lucir su cuerpo, su soledad la llevo a convencerse que era fea y por lo tanto, mayor preocupación por arreglarse no había._**

**_- Si, vamos – al retirarse no se dieron cuenta que fueron observados, mas bien que Kaoru fue la observada._**

_**- Qué piensas Kenshin?**_

_**- Que es una buena mujer – afirmó un pelirrojo que salió desde atrás de una pila de cajas de muñecas – y muy hermosa además.**_

**_- Sabias que dirías eso, eres una de las pocas personas capaces de ver mas allá de las apariencias – sonrió complacido el interlocutor del pelirrojo - ¿por qué no me echas una mano con este regalo?_**

**_- Y qué tendría que ver yo en esto Santa? – preguntó sonriendo a medias mientras guardaba unos chocolates dentro de una caja - ojala no sea lo que yo estoy pensando…_**

_**- Oh! Vamos Kenshin! – Santa le guiñó un ojo – tú mismo dijiste q era hermosa… sé que no te desagradaría ayudarme… - y sacando un bombón de la caja de Kenshin sonrió de oreja a oreja, luego de comérselo.**_

- Kaoru… Kaoru… despierta… - con pereza abrió los ojos como le pedía aquella dulce voz.

- Kenshin?... – aquellas iris violetas la miraba con ternura. La mano de Kenshin le acariciaba la mejilla, apartando de paso algunos cabellos de su flequillo.

- aja!... disculpa por preocuparte…

- por qué dices eso?... yo no estaba… - calló pues se dio cuenta dónde estaba. La "cómoda" silla le proporciono un dolor de cuello y espalda nada placentero. Se había quedado dormida, esperando por Kenshin, sentada allí cerca de la ventana. Por ello sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín, que a los ojos del hombre que sonreía por lo bajo, la hicieron ver mas encantadora

- no debiste dormirte ahí… me esperabas acaso?- el tono fue sugerente.

- no claro que no…- hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Kenshin tomándola de los hombros la besó sin aviso. Al separarse, emitió un leve gruñido de protesta. Kenshin se rió por las reacciones que despertaba en la chica, y aun mas ese bochorno que se acentuó más. Realmente, le encantaba estar así con ella.

- me extrañaste? – le dijo bajito cerca de su oído, casi en un ronroneo.

- quién eres Kenshin? – le pregunto Kaoru, tomándole la cara para clavar su mirada azul en aquello violetas.

- solo alguien que te ama – le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego la abrazo como si nunca más lo volviera a ver. Y bien lo sabia, esa tal vez seria su única oportunidad de amarla.

Continuara…

**..oo0O0oo..**

**Notas de la autora: **

_Este capitulo da mucha información de quien es realmente Kenshin Himura… el siguiente capitulo – que espero subir algún día… ojala antes de tener nietos – será tan meloso como los anteriores… un beso y aios. _

_Debo dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han dado el tiempo de dejar sus importantes opiniones respecto a este fic: RikkuChan282, Purple, Ane Himura, Verito. s, __o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o, __Aiko1504__, Shysie, __Ghia-Hikari__ y __DaniChan-KRK__…_

_Tambien mi agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que han leido esta locura que cariñosamente llamo fic. _

_Se despide de todas menos de una. _

Arcasdrea ©

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**MINIFIC CONMEMORATIVO DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MÓNIKA-DONO (28 DE OCTUBRE) Y LADY SCORPIO (2 DE NOVIEMBRE). **

**Advertencia:** _no me hago responsable por acaloramientos que las lleve a sangramientos de nariz, ni de deshidrataciones por babeo excesivo. _

**Ahora, debo aclarar que este minific fue idea y petición especifica de Lady… por lo tanto, si tienen alguna queja hágansela llegar a ella. Yo me lavo las manos. **

**STREPTEASE**

**By Arcasdrea **

(Desde el manicomio)

**- qué hacen todas aquí?**

Monika venía paseando por uno de los pasillos de la central Kazuko, cuando se halló con el espectáculo de la mayoría de las chicas amontonadas sobre la puerta de uno de los auditorios.

**- shuuuuuu!!!!!** – la callaron todas y volvieron a su posición de oreja pegada a la madera.

Monika se encogió de hombros e imitó a las chicas. Buscando un espacio en la madera pegó su oreja, y lo que oyó en un principio no le gusto nada.

**- PERO QUE MIERDA SUCEDE AHÍ?**

**- Arcasdrea y Kenshin llevan encerrados días allí… Lady se dio cuenta y nos llamó a todas y por más que hemos llamado a la puerta no nos abren** – explico Ghia con los ojitos acuosos. No quería suponer que Kenshin les estaba poniendo el gorro con la Padrina, pero todo indicaba que así sucedía.

La recién llegada arqueó una ceja con incredulidad, pero al rato una de las comisuras de su labios se alzó en un gesto puro de malas intensiones – **y intentaron decirle sobre esto a Sanosuke? **

Un brillo de maldad se cruzo por todos los ojos de las Kazukos.

**- Kaerii, Yuki, Verito** – llamó Lady. Inmediatamente al grito, tres chicas se cuadraron militarmente frente a ella.

**- Diga señor!!!!!** – exclamaron.

**- Vayan por Zanza**.

**- Hai!** – respondieron para después dejar una estela de polvo tras su loca carrera.

**- y nosotras mientras tanto que hacemos?** – pregunto Lazara que aun no despegaba la oreja de la puerta.

**- Necesitamos algo con que derribar la puerta…** - acotó Monika.

**- Alguna idea**? – pregunto Danichan, que sostenía un vaso contra la madera para oír mejor.

**- Un tronco**… - grito Akari – **siempre en las películas medievales usan los troncos para mandar las puertas abajo.**

**- Pero de dónde sacamos un árbol? – **señaló Kitsu.

**- Mala idea** – reprocho Alis – …**y que les parece si le pegamos una patada todas al mismo tiempo? **

**- Es de madera muy gruesa… nos haríamos trizas los huesos. **

**- Con los hombros… como en COPS… **

**- No twin! – **se quejó desesperada Lady.

**- Aquí esta Sanosuke!!!! – **grito Yuki que venia corriendo con el castaño bajo el brazo.

**- Ya suéltenme!**!!! – se quejaba y retorcía éste – **SUELTENMEEEE LES DIGOOOO**

**- NO ME MALTRATEN A MI MACHOTE MALOTE!**!! – se quejo Leslie al ver como traían a su amorcito.

Cuando Sanosuke ya estuvo nuevamente en el suelo, todas las chicas comenzaron a contarle lo que sucedía al mismo tiempo. Como nadie entendía nada, Lady saco su PSG-1 y disparó al aire

**- nunca mas hagas eso!!!! – **se quejo Akari desde el suelo. Todas al sentir el disparo solo atinaron a tirarse al suelo… sobre todo con el grito de Lazara **_"cuerpo a tierra!!! Go! Go!"_**

**- es la única manera razonable de que se callen!!!!!**

**- pero twin!!! Buaaaaaaa!!!!!**

**- no sacas nada con llorar… - **le gritaba Monika, que cogiéndola de la polera la zamarreaba para que se callara, pero esto solo empeoró las cosas, pues Akari lloraba más fuerte.

- **calléenla!!!!!** – se quejaron Lazara, Leslie, Alis y Dani.

Otro disparo al aire y todo fue solo silencio.

**- si todas entramos en histeria colectiva no solucionaremos nada…** - Lady tenia tal cara de demonio, que las chicas estaban azules por contener la respiración para no alterarla mas - **Kitsu, tú pon al tanto de todo a Sanosuke. Ghia, lleva a Akari a que se lave la cara. Las demás sigan escuchando lo que sucede adentro. **

**- Nada bueno… - **dijo Shysie luego de unos segundos.

**- Esos ruidos no me gustan nada… **- señalo Leslie

**- Esa canción no es "You can leave you hat on**" – pregunto lazara.

**- La que tocaban en Full Monty?**

**- La misma...**

**- mmmmm...Tal vez que le esta haciendo Nukiola a Kenshin… menos mal que no es mi señor Aoshi**

**- Oyeeee…. Que imagen tienes de nuestra padrina…**

**- La peor….hohohohoho!….**

**- Mala neechan… si se llega a enterar…**

**- No habrá drama… - **aseguro ésta con mucha convicción

**- Cómo estás tan segura?**

**- Porque S_hu! Shu! …nadie lo sabrá… así que Shu! Shu!... nadie lo sabrá_ – **a todas les cayo una gota de sudor por la sien cuando Akari comenzó a cantar y perrear.

**- Puedes ponerte seria…** **esto es delicado!!!** – le reprocho Ghia con lágrimas en los ojos.

**- Gomen! **

**- AHHHHHH!!!! MALDITO AMIGOOOO!!!!! – **de repente la voz de Sano irrumpió en el lugar. Todas supusieron que por su cara de "_te voy a matar_", Kitsu ya había terminado con su trabajo de decirle todo.

Leslie con cara de diabla se le acerco de puntillas al castaño y pronuncio algunas palabras en su oído. Éste, reaccionado como un robot ante la orden de un control remoto se abalanzo contra la puerta, gritando: _FUTAEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!,_ pero antes de que la puerta explotará por la fuerza del impacto, se abrió de golpe, por lo que Sano paso de largo hasta darse de cabeza con una muralla, en el interior de la habitación.

- **SANOOOOOO!!!!! **– cuando las chicas asomaron la cabeza, vieron a Sanosuke entre los brazos de Arcasdrea, que le daba de golpecitos en la mejilla para que despertara. Pero por el chichón que tenía en la cabeza, eso seria en muchas horas más. - **me lo mataron!!!! Buaaaaaaa!!!!** – corrió Leslie hasta donde estaban los susodichos y quitándole a Sanosuke de los brazos a Arcasdrea , le comenzó a gritar – **es tu culpa sensei… si no te hubieras encerrado con Kenshin nada de esto hubiera sucedido… ahora mi papasote está muerto…**

- **oro?** – fue todo lo que pudo gesticular Arcasdrea.

- **no te hagas la inocentona…. Qué hacían con Kenshin encerrados? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? – **exigió Ghia entrecerrando los ojos producto de la rabia. El pelirrojo se había escabullido por una puerta lateral al ver llegar a todas las Kazukos.

- **dos días han estado aquí… así que exigimos que nos digas qué hacías con Kensan**? – protesto por su parte Lady.

- **SIIIIIIII!!!!!** – apoyaron moción el resto de las chicas.

- **por lo menos pudiste haber invitado… pa' haber montado un trio…**

- **YUKI HENTAIIIIIIII!!!!!!**

**- YA DEJEN DE DECIR IDIOTECES… QUE NO HE HECHO NADA MALO CON KENSHIN… USTEDES SABEN QUE YO AMO A SANO…**

**- pero mira como me lo dejaste!!!! Buaaaaaa!!!! – **seguía llorando Leslie, aun con Sanosuke en brazos - **mala mujer…dices quererlo pero lo engañas con Kenshin y más encima me lo matas… buaaaaaa!!!!!!!**

**- no esta muerto…solo inconciente!!!! – **se defendió Arcasdrea.

**- buaaaaaaaa!!!!!Quedará en estado vegetal!!!!!!! ahhhhhh!!!!!**

**- aish! – **murmuro Arcasdrea con fastidio. Luego chasqueo sus dedos, y cuatro agentes de Arcas se llevaron al castaño junto con Leslie, desapareciendo en las sombras de la habitación – **ahora díganme por qué todo este escándalo?**

**- aquí las explicaciones las queremos nosotras, neesan **– reclamo Kitsu. Las demás asentían con la cabeza.

- **que por qué estaba encerrada con Kenshin?**

- **aja!** – dijeron todas.

- **pues si se sientan – **indico unas butacas que aparecieron de la nada** - en unos segundos lo verán** – sonrió Arcas con un dejo de maldad.

Así todas lo hicieron, si querían explicaciones debían hacer lo que se les pedía. Aunque todas miraban con suspicacia cada movimiento de su neesan, que se subía al escenario frente a las butacas – **monika y lady siéntense en el medio, esto era para ustedes exclusivamente, pero ya que las chicas se colaron, tendrán que aguantarlas aquí**.

**- oye!!!!!!** – se quejaron las paracaidistas. Arcas solo se carcajeo antes de nuevamente chasquear sus dedos para que toda la habitación quedara en prenumbras.

**- NEEESAAAANNNNN!**!!! – gritaron todas creyendo que la chica se había escapado, pero ni bien gritaron, las luces volvieron a encender, mostrando a Arcas en medio del escenario con un fabuloso traje de lentejuelas dorado ajustado y con una boa de plumas negras enrollada al cuello...

**- BIENVENIDAS SEAN TODAS A LA CELEBRACION DE LOS CUMPLEAÑOS DE MONIKA DONO Y LADY SCORPIO…** **UN APLAUSO POR FAVOR – **todas la miraban con grandes ojos y gesto de no entender. Algunas reaccionaron segundos después, por los que los aplausos fueron descoordinados y casi inaudibles – **APLAUDAN MAS FUERTE!!!!!** – exigió Arcas con el puño en alto. Las chicas obedecieron al toque – **así me gusta! – **carraspeo un poco** – ESTA NOCHE NO PODRAN OLVIDARLA… QUEDARA GRABADA EN SU RETINA… y tal vez en algo mas jujujuju!!!! – **murmullo para si con un brillo picaron en la mirada…** - DEJO EN ESTE PROSENIO AL FABULOSO, UNICO, INCOMPARABLE, SENSUAL Y EROTICOOOOOOOO…. KENSHINNNNN HIMURAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**

**(¬¬: desde aquí queda la caga, así que reitero, advertencia: **_no me hago responsable por acaloramientos que las lleve a sangramientos de nariz, ni de deshidrataciones por babeo excesivo. ) _

Todas dejaron caer la mandíbula cuando uno de los focos del escenario iluminó a Kenshin. Es que estaba más que arrebatador, con un traje negro que le calzaba perfecto, camisa blanca y corbata negra… como en "Perros de la calle" o "Machos"**(¬¬:** la que cacha, cacha! XD. Pero el toque sensual era ese sombrero el cual sujetaba por el ala inclinando la cabeza hacia delante, por lo que, más esas gafas negras, ocultaba su mirada felina, las chicas que ya comenzaban a babear.

Los primeros acordes de la canción provocaron los primeros meneos de pelvis del pelirrojo y con ello los aullidos de las Kazukos.

Primeros volaron hacia el publico los lentes de sol negro, al mismo tiempo que la voz de Joe Coker dio inicio. De ahí le siguieron el sombrero y la chaqueta, ésta ultima se la pelearon entre Lady, Kitsu, Monika y Lazara. Las gafas se estrellaron contra una muralla, así que nadie se hizo de ellas.

Los traviesos dedos del pelirrojo fueron desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa, mientras con cara de niño malo se lamía sensualmente los labios. A cada ojal abierto, la respiración de las Kazukos se hacia mas cortada… Arcas desde atrás del escenario se sentía orgullosa de los resultados de pasar dos días ensayando con Kensan la rutina para las chicas cumpleañeras.

Cuando la camisa era volteada con energía por sobre su cabeza, en total coordinación con el resto de su cuerpo… en un vaivén suave y erótico… las Kazukos se transformaron como Jim Carrey en La Máscara cuando salía Cameron Díaz… eran lobas aullando a la luna.

Era un ángel caído del cielo… pero un ángel nada religioso…pues te incitaba al pecado… al pecado de la lujuria… con esos movimientos perfectamente calculados, que provocaban los mas bajos instintos… revolución de adrenalina y éxtasis… gritos de nerviosismo y ansiedad…. Las Kazukos estaban como hienas en época de celo. (¬¬: ustedes saben que las quiero! XDD)

Las manos de Kenshin de pasearon para deleite de las chicas por cada rincón de su tonificado pecho. En movimientos descargados de lujuria ascendían y descendían para descontrol total de las hormonas de las Kazukos, sobre todos cuando éstas viajaron a través de su pecho y vientre hasta el borde del pantalón mostrando calculadora y juguetonamente un atisbo de ropa interior.

**- ya papi dámelo todo!!!!!** - grito Monika exigiendo la salida de la ultima prenda.

Kenshin sonriendo con malicia, sacó las manos de su pantalón y se arrojo al suelo, para que gateando con premeditación y alevosía llegar hasta las chicas que gritaban cada vez más a cada paso que daba.

**_- Feliz cumpleaños Lady_**… - susurro bajito y grave el pelirrojo, mientras la tomaba por la nuca para acercarla a sus labios y darle un señor beso. Cuando se separaron Lady cayó con los ojos en blanco en su butaca. Akari le arrojo un vaso de agua para despertarla.

**_- Feliz cumpleaños Monika_** – la siguiente chica, viendo el regalito que se le venia encima… se abalanzó enredando los brazos al cuello del pelirrojo para darle un beso de roscalata. Kenshin cuando por fin estuvo libre de la ventosa… (¬¬) prosiguió con su baile.

Todas las chicas contuvieron la respiración cuando las manos de Kenshin se dirigieron nuevamente hacia su pantalón. Incluso, aparecieron de alguna parte cámaras fotográficas para tan perturbador y sin igual momento.

El éxtasis fue colectivo, el mundo se vino abajo… cuando de un solo jirón los negros pantalones fueron arrancados, mostrando los negros Calvin Klein… elegidos para la ocasión.

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! – **y aquí quedo la cag…quiero decir… que todo fue un desastre… las Kazukos no pudiendo controlar sus impulsos se subieron en masa al escenario… Kenshin corrió despavorido, por la tropa de mujeres histéricas deseosas de tocar, tras bambalinas… Arcas viendo que el show se les escapaba de las manos chasqueo sus dedos para que todos sus agentes pudieran interceptar a las chicas… sin embargo no dimensionó que el ímpetu por el espectáculo… sumado con el deseo por la carne pelirroja… solo provoco que los agentes fueran despedazados por la estampida. (¬¬: antes de que digan que soy inhumana, quiero aclarar en este fic usé dobles, así que ningunos de los actores realmente sufrió daño.)

Kenshin para salvarse de las que se le venían encima, se escondió dentro de un camarín, trancando la puerta con cuanto mueble hubiera en el lugar.

**-QUEREMOS A KENSHIN! QUEREMOS A KENSHIN! QUEREMOS A KENSHIN!!!** – gritaban las Kazukos menores de edad.

- **EN PELOTA! EN PELOTA! EN PELOTA!** – gritaban las Kazukos mayores.

- **Y VA A QUEDAR LA CAGA! Y VA A QUEDAR LA CAGA!** – gritaba Arcasdrea, uniéndose al caos. _"Si no puedes con tu enemigos, úneteles" _

**_- _Arcas… dame las llaves del camarín** – pidió Lady a la padrina en medio de toda la algarabía.

- **yo no las tengo** – se excuso poniendo cara de circunstancia.

- **YO QUIERO MI REGALOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!** – exigió la chica tirándose al suelo para hacer pataleta.

- **OYE… OYE… LADY… QUE KENSHIN TAMBIEN ES MI REGALO** – alego Monika… ya a estas alturas las Kazukos habían dejado la protesta fuera del camarín para centrar su atención y energías en las tres chicas.

**- Monika tiene razón…** - acoto Arcasdrea… - **pero solo tenemos un Kenshin…mmmm… tenemos un gran problema….**

**- ES TU PROBLEMA** – gritaron Monika y lady al mismo tiempo.

- **mío no es…** - en eso arcas chasquea sus dedos y por la ventana que estaba cerca aparece un gran helicóptero negro… - **si tienen tele ahí se ven…aiosin…** - y a lo mas Trinity en Matrix se lanza por la ventana para sujetarse de la baranda del aparato y así escapar de las rabiosas Kazukos…pues se dieron cuenta que el piloto de la nave era el streper pelirrojo…. – **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LADYYYYYYYY y MONIKAAAAAAAA…. – **se escuchó gritar por ultima vez a Arcasdrea…a medida que el helicóptero se alejaba hacia el horizonte.

**Por fin el fin... **

**(¬¬: nunca debi ir a celebrar Hallowen si al otro día me tocaba levantarme tan temprano y pega por la tarde... niñas mias... no tomen... el alcohol es la perdición)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_DECLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, ni la idea original del fic – basada en la película: Un novio para navidad - me pertenecen._**

**NOTA:** Capitulo **DEDICADO** a mis grandes amigas, **VERITO** y **GHIA HIKARI,** por sus **CUMPLEAÑOS.** (23 de noviembre y 13 de diciembre, respectivamente) Las quiero en demasia'. Kisu, kisu!!!!

**..oo0O0oo..**

**REGALO DE NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo número cinco: Somos novios… **(Cantar como Luis mi' plis!)

**..oo0O0oo..**

- Llevaré lechuga!

- Es necesario?

- Antes de venir aquí, miré que la única se estaba pudriendo en el refrigerador.

- Guiki!... – hizó un mohín de asco - cuando lleguemos… me dedicaré a limpiar ese aparato.

- Si… porque nuestros invitados se irán arrancando del olor…

- No exageres Kenshin… oh! Mira… es muy larga la cola para la carne… - dijo Kaoru con desilusión.

Kenshin se coló entre la gente para sacar un número y así esperar a ser atendidos.

- Qué número?

- El 78…

- Y van en el 33… Dios! Estaremos todo el día aquí…

- Lástima que no trajimos la carpa…

- Ni el saco de dormir…

- Pero hay suficiente comida para sobrevivir… - ambos miraron en el carro de compras el único alimento que habían cargado en él… la bendita lechuga.

- Si la proporcionamos bien, podremos sobrevivir hasta que nos atiendan…

- Kenshin?! … - lo llamo la mujer con voz de ultratumba - si caigo antes que tú… déjame aquí… y continúa solo… no quiero ser una carga para ti - sus ojos estaban acuosos y sus manitas se aferraron al pecho del hombre. Kenshin no pudo aguantar mas la parodia de una mala película de sobrevivencia, por lo que abrazando a Kaoru por la cintura se largo a reír de buena gana.

Ya llevaban cinco días desde que el pelirrojo se presentara en la casa de la pelinegra diciendo que era su regalo de navidad. Cinco días de buenos momentos como novios… aunque en los dos primeros estuvieran las dudas por parte de Kaoru, finalmente ésta había aceptado la extraña situación. Si la vida te da limones, hay que hacer limonada, no?

Esta tarde, los hermanos de Kaoru y respectivos cónyuges, irían a un asado organizado por la pareja, a motivo de nada. Solo para pasarla bien y disfrutar del momento. Esto último fue una sorpresa para los invitados, pues por lo general, Kaoru no es de las personas que celebran por nada. Ella era muy meticulosa y no le gustaba perder el tiempo en algo que no fuera realmente necesario.

- Desean algo más? – para su suerte, la gente andaba de poca paciencia, así que se marchaban sin esperar a ser atendidos, por ende los números pasaron con una rapidez increíble y en solo diez minutos ya hacían sus compras.

- Pechuga de pollo deshuesada, por favor.

- Cuánto?…

- Un kilo…

- Bien… - la carnicera se fue a escoger los trozos solicitados.

- Llevamos las salchichas, los choricillos, la carne, las hamburguesas, el pollo… será suficiente?

- Ni que fuéramos a alimentar a 200 personas…- exclamo con ironía Kenshin - mira… Megumi está a dieta… así que llevemos más verduras… Sanosuke y Misao comen por dos, aunque solo ella tiene justificación ahora, pero seguramente llamaran a Sano para alguna emergencia y ella solo quiere subir los kilos propios del embarazo… ahí van dos menos… y Aoshi es muy caballero como para caer en la gula. En resumen, nadie comerá y deberemos guardar todo…

- Bien, así mañana no tendré que hacer de almorzar ni de cenar.

- Tú nunca cocinas, por eso estas en los huesos… soy yo el que ha cocinado todo este tiempo…

- Es que estoy muy atareada con la campaña publicitaria…

- Su compra… que tengan un buen día… - los interrumpió la dependienta de la carnicería.

- Gracias – se despidieron ambos y dirigieron sus pasos hacia el pasillo de los vinos.

- Cuándo tienes que entregar…?

- El lunes… y estoy muy atrasada… aún no encuentro un jingle que me satisfaga…

- Te exiges mucho… cualquier cosa que inventes será bueno…

- No… tiene que ser pegajoso, creativo y que represente muy bien los intereses del cliente… además que entorno a él se configura casi toda la campaña… así que en resumen… al no haber un jingle, no tengo nada.

- Ya veras que vendrá la iluminación divina cuando menos lo esperes… ahora solo concentrémonos en dar una buena velada a nuestros invitados… este vino o este? – indico Kenshin mostrando los dos vinos que sostuviera en sus manos.

**…...**

- La velada estuvo fantástica, pero nosotros debemos marcharnos – señalo Megumi al tiempo que Sanosuke le ayudaba a colocarse el abrigo.

- Si no la niñera se volverá loca con Souzo… ese diablillo se aprovecha y hace lo que desea.

- Entonces no deberían cambiar de niñera? – pregunto Aoshi, quien era ayudado por su esposa para colocarse la bufanda. Pero la diferencia de alturas, hacia ver a Misao pendiendo de un precipicio.

- No… no es necesario… apenas escucha el auto… corre a la cama…

- Son muy permisivos con Souzo – acotó Misao con desaprobación.

- Una vez en mucho tiempo que no se acueste a las diez no le hará mal… además mañana tiene partido de básquet… así que la falta de sueño le pasará la cuenta…jajajajajaja!!!!

- Eres un malvado Sano… - exclamo Kaoru dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

- Si no aprende por las buenas, tendrá que hacerlo a la malas – lo defendió Megumi – a todo esto¿lo irán a ver mañana?… será titular – todos afirmaron - bueno hermanita, los dejamos… hasta mañana.

Kaoru y Kenshin despidieron a las parejas desde el pórtico de la casa. Como hacia frío, el pelirrojo aprovecho la oportunidad de abrazarla desde atrás, ella recargó la cabeza en el hombro de él, al tiempo que decía adiós con la mano en alto.

- Kaoru se ve tan feliz – comento Misao quien también agitaba su mano en forma de despedida.

- Sí… se le ve mucho mas relajada… incluso bromeó durante toda la noche… - señalo Aoshi, sin despegar la vista del camino.

- Es increíble… lo comentarios irónicos por esta noche desaparecieron… Kenshin le ha hecho muy bien.

- Es un buen tipo… me agrada… pero aún así no sabemos mucho de él.

- Es verdad, pero que importa si ella es feliz – señalo Misao suspirando. Apegó su frente a la ventanilla del auto y con cara de romántica se quedo viendo las estrellas.

**…...**

- ahhhhhhhhh!!!!! Nada me sale bien!

Kenshin dejó todo lo que hacia en la cocina para correr hasta la oficina de Kaoru. Cuando llegó, ésta estaba tirada sobre su mesa de dibujo, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos. Papeles y lápices estaban desperdigados por el suelo.

- Qué sucedió? – se atrevió a preguntar al notar que la pelinegra temblaba. Por lo que la abrazo por los hombros.

- No se me ocurre nada novedoso para la campaña!!! – gimoteo la muchacha sin darle la cara.

- Oh… vamos!!!!... un buen té te relajara… ya veras que en un rato mas tu muso volverá (¬¬: alguien sabe dónde dejé el mío? Quien lo vea me avisa!)

- No entiendes!!!! – el movimiento al levantarse fue tan abrupto por parte de Kaoru que Kenshin recibió un cabezazo certero en la nariz – ay! Kenshin lo siento… - le intentaba quitar la manos de la cara para ver que tan grave había sido el golpe… ella aún estaba mareada por el impacto - viste nada me sale bien… casi te rompo la nariz.

- Gno… gno gjue gnada! – gangoseó el pobre pelirrojo aguantando como mártir el dolor para no atormentar mas a la chica.

- Iré por algodón – solo desapareció unos cuantos segundos – deja taponear aquí… no te muevas! – le reclamo cuando Kenshin por reflejo aparto la cara.

- Es que tu tacto me da cosquillas – murmuro el pelirrojo en un ronroneo.

- Tú no desaprovechas oportunidad para seducirme.

- ¿y a ti te desagrada? – la mirada de picardía era fascinante para Kaoru, además que Kenshin se le acercaba peligrosamente a los labios.

- Claro que no – contesto coqueta… - pero me haces sentir indefensa…

- No debiste confesar eso… puede ser usado en tu contra… – y restó los milímetros que le faltaban, pero lentamente. Tomó suavemente el labio inferior de la muchacha, con la punta de su lengua delineó el superior. En un roce lento y tibio. Kaoru tembló bajo él, por lo que sonrió imperceptiblemente. La asió por la nuca con la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda asaltaba su cintura e inclinándose sobre ella, profundizo el beso. No fue pasional o salvaje, fue adorable. Con timidez descarada, con sadismo; quería torturarla sin darle mucho desenfreno, pero tampoco dejando de lado las sensaciones. Apretó, lamió, succionó con deleite, con maestría. La muchacha era gelatina en sus manos, sentía como sus corazones se aceleraban a la par, como los pelos se le erizaban, como el calor emanaba lentamente de la piel…

- Wow! – susurro Kenshin cuando se separaron, no mucho, pues apoyo su frente en la de ella – y eso que tenia taponeada la nariz, estaba a media respiración, je!

- Es el mejor beso que me han dado alguna vez… - Kaoru hablaba pausado, trataba de controlar su respiración y a su desbocado corazón.

- Gracias… - frotó su nariz con la de Kaoru.

- Jeje!... creo que después de los chocolates, seré adicta a tus besos…

- ¿después del chocolate? – reprocho con falsa humillación…

- ¡¡¡¡¡lo tengo!!!!!!!! – grito la mujer levantando los brazos. Por poco Kenshin recibe su segundo golpe en la nariz – lo tengo, lo tengo… es genial!!!!!! – Kaoru saltaba por toda la habitación, en un ridículo baile de alegría. Kenshin sentado en medio, la miraba con ceja alzada – soy grandiosa!!!! Soy fabulosa!!! Ahhhhhh!!!! Es tan bueno… como no se me ocurrio antes…jajajajajajajaja!!!!! Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!... soy grandiosa!!!! Soy fabulosa!!!!! – comenzó a cantar otra vez.

- Si sigues así… harás que llueva… - se incorporo Kenshin.

- Ay mi pelirrojo hermoso – y se le encaramo como un pulpo al hombre, enroscando sus piernas en la cintura de éste y amarrándose firme del cuello con los brazos – eres mi inspiración Kenshin – le beso toda la cara.

- Ahora soy un muso – ironizo él – pero de qué… no entiendo?

- El jingle!!!!!!

El jingle? - repitió

- Aja! El jingle!!!!! – y sonrió boba.

- Qué jingle? – alzo la ceja

- Mi jingle!!!! – le insistió.

- Ahhhhhh!!!!! – la iluminación divina llegó a su cabeza – el jingle!!!!!!... pero que tengo que ver en eso?

- Ay Kenshin!... tú no entiendes nada – se bajo de él haciendo puchero. Se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, tomó lápiz y papel para seguido garabatear algo. Kenshin se le acerco por la espalda y mirando por sobre el hombro, leyó: - "Como que un beso, Sweet"

- A qué no es genial? – pregunto sin voltear a verle.

- Mmm… "como un beso"… - llevándose los dedos a la barbilla y mirando al techo en actitud pensativa – mmmm… "como un beso"

- Y? – a Kaoru le estaba entrando la angustia…

- ¡¡¡¡ me encanta!!!!!! – la abrazo por la cintura para alzarla y girar así por todos lados, hasta caer riendo como niños sobre la alfombra.

- ¿en verdad te gusta? – pregunto Kaoru recostando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

- Es original, pegajoso… además, comparar los chocolates con un beso… es buenísima idea… ¿qué otra cosa en el mundo no es mas representativo de las emociones que un beso?... me encanta – sentenció.

- Gracias Ken…

- Es la verdad….

Los dos días siguientes fueron de extenuante trabajo para la pelinegra. Extensas llamadas telefónicas a sus asistentes creativos para coordinar, planificar e indicar las directrices de la publicidad radial, televisiva y gráfica. Así inició dos días encerrada en la oficina elaborando bosquejos, diagramas en el computador, background de los posibles comerciales televisivos, en fin, volcando todo lo que su mente creaba a su mesa de trabajo.

Ninguna llamada telefónica fue traspasada a la dueña de casa, a menos que fuera uno de sus asistentes creativos.

Kenshin se dedicó a atenderla, le preparaba el desayuno, el almuerzo, la merienda y la cena; para llevárselo y compartir con ella, sentados en la alfombra del estudio, de solo treinta minutos de risas, comentarios sobre el trabajo, besos y caricias breves. Cuando Kaoru tragaba el último bocado, Kenshin debía retirarse, pues la concentración de ella pasaba nuevamente a sus asuntos. Un tanto mezquino por parte de la mujer, pero Kenshin disfrutaba de verla tan concentrada y entregada a su trabajo. Muchas veces se hallo de pie en el umbral de la puerta, observándola pelear con la computadora, o sacar punta a sus lápices, o simplemente resoplar moviendo su flequillo como una niña fastidiada.

Despertó en el sofá ese día domingo. Kaoru aun seguía en su estudio, desde lejos escuchaba las teclas de la computadora ceder ante sus rápidos dedos. Se desperezó como un gato y se dirigió al baño, no sin antes encender la cafetera. Luego de su ducha rápida de las mañanas, se dedico a preparar "los desayunos", uno contundente pero fresco para Kaoru; otro pesado y empalagoso para él.

Para su sorpresa, Kaoru llegó a la cocina cuando la cafetera ya tenia listo el café.

- El vampiro salió a plena luz del día… el ataúd era muy incómodo? – bromeó él al tiempo que alzaba la ceja.

- mmm… no pude resistir el aroma de huevos revueltos… - sacó la lengua en un gesto fingidamente inocente.

- Los hice para mí, pero te lo cambio por tu pote de frutas.

- También lo quiero, pero con yogurt – enlazo sus manos a forma de suplica.

- Y la dieta de navidad? – se colocaba el toma olla rosado. En conjunto con el femenino delantal, la vista de Kenshin era adorable según el pensamiento de Kaoru.

- Viene año nuevo, así que después de eso la inicio.

- Puras promesas – bufó el pelirrojo disponiendo de la mesa.

- Gracias Kenshin… - le dijo Kaoru cuando éste se hubo sentado frente a ella.

- Por qué?

- Por aguantarme estos dos días, has tenido una paciencia digna de admirar – acerco su mano a la de él. La caricia fue leve, pero significativa.

- No eres tan terrible como dijera Misao. Me asusto mucho.

- Exageró con decir que el estudio era "la cueva del monstruo Kaoru" – se cruzo de brazos, su cara a leguas decía que estaba ofendida por las tontas bromas de su cuñada – sé que me exaspero y enojo cuando me molestan mientras desarrollo una campaña, pero no creo que tanto como para compararme con Godzilla.

- Literalmente fue "Kaoruzilla".

- GAOOO!!! **(¬¬: va por ti Yuki! XD)**

Ambos rieron de buena gana. A pesar de lo estresada y ansiosa que pudiera estar Kaoru por su trabajo, se le veía de buen animo. Luego del desayuno, ambos se dieron al trabajo de despejar la mesa y lavar los trastes.

- Iré de compras al supermercado… necesitaré cosas para la cena - indico el pelirrojo luego de asear la casa, almorzar con ella y pegarse la siesta de la tarde.

- Esta bien, yo seguiré encerrada en mi "cueva" – con el pulgar indico su estudio. Luego de eso acompaño a Kenshin hasta la entrada de la casa donde entre besos y arrumacos le ayudo a colocarse su bufanda y chaqueta.

Kaoru se sentía feliz, y obviamente Kenshin era la causa. La felicidad está en la sencillez, y que mas sencillo que un simple gesto de preocupación. Se sentía querida, amada, respetada, cuidada, mimada. Kenshin era su plenitud.

Y pensar que solo era un "mero regalo". ¡Dios no podía ser más generoso!. Y Santa Claus también. Ahora sí creía en la magia; y en las locuras que le pudiera decir un "viejo majareta". Si una semana atrás le hubieran dicho: "para navidad recibirás un novio", se hubiera reído y burlado del "tonto inocentón" que se lo dijera – y literalmente así fue -, sin embargo ahora, lo hubiera besado y adorado por tan maravillosa noticia.

Sonriendo como boba, regreso a su estudio, para terminar los últimos detalles de su trabajo. Luego de eso, se afanaría en la cocina, para darle una linda sorpresa a su pelirrojo novio, pues debía agradecerles todas las atenciones y preocupaciones, que le hizo padecer durante su arranque de "trabajolitis".

**…...**

Mas tarde, al otro lado de la ciudad, Kenshin comparaba la calidad entre dos berenjenas. Hacia cálculo de proporciones, analizaba el color, tomaba el aroma - ¿a qué huele una berenjena?-; y toda la gente alrededor lo miraba con inquietud. _"Un pelirrojo fetichista de berenjenas"._ Él, dichoso, pasaba olímpicamente de las miradas y los comentarios.

Continuó con el predicamento de la compra por algunos minutos más, hasta que su cesta y mente estuvieron satisfechas. Se dirigió a la caja, buscando distraídamente en sus bolsillos el dinero para cancelar, por lo mismo no vio venir el topón al chocar con otra persona. Cuando rápidamente se dispuso a dar las disculpas por su torpeza, fue que su cara perdió el color de golpe.

- Vaya Kenshin, quien pensaría que te hallaría aquí. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – la sonrisa cínica en conjunto con la firme mirada, sólo logró que Kenshin sintiera estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

**…...**

- Llegué – dijo sin ánimo apenas cruzó el umbral. Ya era de noche, por lo que aún buscaba una buena excusa para justificar las tres horas que le tomó – supuestamente - comprar cuatro míseros alimentos.

- Estoy en la cocina!!!! – le grito Kaoru. Dirigió sus pasos hacia allá, al tiempo que su olfato percibía un rico aroma.

- ¿milagro navideño? – cuestionó al tiempo que se afirmaba del marco de la puerta. Viendo como Kaoru, enfundada en un delantal amarillo, recorría la cocina de cabo a cabo, haciendo una que otra pirueta culinaria. Se veía adorable. Dio un suspiro que sonó a cansancio, sin duda estaba enamorado "hasta las patas", por lo mismo le dolía hasta el alma… le dolía mentir de esa manera. ¡Maldita la hora en que acepto la propuesta de Santa!.

Y mañana seria la fecha decisiva, los días de felicidad habían acabado. Se convenció que debía disfrutar y aprovechar al máximo este tiempo de tranquilidad y amor. En el horizonte se veía la tormenta, con un buen desastre a cuestas. Era un tonto sin remedio. _¡Imbécil! _gritó una vocecilla molesta en su cabeza, tal vez su conciencia. Menuda hora en la que se le ocurre aparecer, reprochó internamente

- Tonto! - le recrimino la mujer– te estoy haciendo la cena… para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi.

- De qué hablas?

Kaoru le sonrió con ternura. – Ya te lo dije en la mañana, pero si quieres que haga la lista de tus virtudes… - se acerco lo suficiente para poder enrollar sus brazos en torno a su cuello - … pues bien ... - tomó aire como quien va hundirse por mucho rato bajo el agua -... por atenderme todos estos días; por llevarme el café resucitador con las galletitas de limón, por atender todas las llamadas y no permitir que fuera interrumpida por las tonteras de mamá; por preparar el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena; por arroparme aquella vez que me quedé dormida sobre la mesa de trabajo; por velar mi sueño…

- te diste cuenta? – exclamo él sonrojándose en competencia declarada a su cabello.

- También de las caricias… - le dio un pequeño beso.

- Yo… - trato de excusarse, pero un dedo índice le cerró los labios.

- Shhhhh!!! No te preocupes… - este beso fue más profundo. Tanto así que Kenshin terminó apoyándose en el mesón, con una habida Kaoru inclinada sobre él.

- Terminaste? – pregunto él. Kaoru ya se había separado y atendía nuevamente la cena.

- Sí, está todo listo para la presentación. Mañana será el gra día. Pon la mesa, por favor.

- Sé que le gustara mucho al cliente… mantel azul?

- Sep…. – ella ya servia los platos con el cucharón – es que no puedo evitar estar nerviosa… nunca me acostumbraré a presentarme ante público…

- Eso es normal…

- En la primera presentación que tuve, los primeros quince minutos, no se me entendió nada… faltan las servilletas.

- Están sobre el refrigerador… - ponía las copas para inmediatamente servir el vino - no te preocupes amor… tu presentación será aceptada inmediatamente… a mi me encanta…

- Gracias por tus ánimos, pero tú no eres mi cliente… es difícil saber si le gustará…

- Créeme que así será… - vaticinó con misteriosa seguridad y le dio un beso al tiempo que le corría la silla para que se sentara.

Cenaron hablando de trivialidades, luego lavaron y secaron los platos, no pudiendo aguantar lanzarse espuma y agua; incluso un plato no se salvo de estrellarse, aunque Kenshin hiciera mil malabares para evitar fatídico desenlace. Que luego, entre más risas debieron limpiar.

- Kenshin… - lo llamó. Ambos veían la televisión, mas Kenshin al poco rato acomodó la cabeza en su regazo. Como un gato regalón.

- Mmhhh… - respondió al borde de caer en sueño, somnoliento; las suaves caricias de Kaoru en su cabello eran relajantes, mejor que el más fuerte de los somníferos.

- ¿qué te sucede?... estas como ausente…

Él entreabrió los ojos, pero solo se limito a verla de reojo. Ella no dejó de acariciarle los cabellos. – nada… solo disfruto el estar contigo…

- nunca me dejaras? – Kenshin se incorporo, quedando frente a frente a la mirada azulina de la chica. Ella no bajo la vista, como era de suponer, sino que mostró un brillo especial en sus iris.

Kenshin sonrió a medias y acariciándole los labios con el pulgar, resto algunos centímetros – nunca – fue la respuesta dada antes de borrar el centímetro de lejanía.

Se besaron con timidez, lentamente, en pequeños besos. Para redescubrir sensaciones. Luego de un tiempo, la lengua de Kenshin delineó el labio inferior de la mujer, quien en un gemido ahogado permitió su entrada.

Sus manos navegaron por la nuca del hombre, produciendo que estos se erizaran con el roce. Él la tomó de la cintura, apegándose mas a su cuerpo, quería su calor. Ella se lo dio.

Ambos eran hábiles contendientes, pero la falta de aire obligo a forjar una tregua. Que ambos mantuvieron mirándose fijamente, demostrando al otro el deseo en un briíllo lascivo.

- Este lugar es incómodo… - ronroneo Kaoru, mientras mordisqueaba su oreja.

- Hay mas opciones… - sus manos estaban entrando bajo la blusa.

A los pocos segundos estaban en la alcoba.

Se sentó al borde la cama, ella se le sentó a ahorcajadas. Reanudaron el ritual de besos, pero esta vez mas apasionados que los dados en el sofá. Kaoru comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras él acariciaba sus caderas por sobre la ropa, ya luego iría tanteando terreno para hallar la obertura de la falda y así regocijarse con sus muslos. Pero esto querían disfrutarlo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. La eternidad no bastaba ahora.

Kaoru retiró las manos de Kenshin, obligándole con la mirada a tenerlas quietas. Uno a uno los botones fue desabrochando sensualmente de su blusa. El pelirrojo apretaba las manos en la cama, se auto controlaba por no arrancar la prenda a destajo. Pero tuvo que pedir a todos los santos cuando las manos de la chica jugaron con el brassier.

Se desnudaron sin prisas, pero con provocación y alevosía. Un tanto avergonzados, y también extasiados, se tumbaron, quedando Kenshin sobre Kaoru.

- estas segura? – no quería arruinar tan perfecto momento, pero lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño. Y aun vagaban en su cabeza cuando Kaoru, asustada con sus intenciones, lo botó del sofá, aquella noche al regresar de la casa de sus padres.

- Solo sé que te amo… - contesto ella con una sonrisa sincera.

Fin del capítulo numero cinco.

**…...**

**¬¬:**Sé que no es lo que esperaban, y muchas queréis matarme por dejar el lemon hasta aquí, pero estoy pasando por una aguda crisis de inspiración, imaginación, y ganas, sumándole el agravante de no disponer de tiempo. Soy exageradamente critica conmigo misma, por ende, este capi, según yo, no es el mejor.

Otra cosa que deseo mencionar, es avisar que el siguiente capítulo es el penúltimo, además de que este fic no tendrá epilogo. Más mala persona no puedo ser.

Gracias todas quienes habéis mandado review, se les agradece en demasia'.

Infinitos agradecimientos a:**Ghia-Hikari****, Julia, ****Gabyhyatt****Kaerii Ryuka**(¬¬: vale también la amenaza!!)**o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o****, Lorena, Elizabeth, ****Lyrou****, CiNtHiA, ****Monika-Dono****Kaoru-Neko****Verito.S****, Purple, ****Sen Rei****Minatostuki****Maat Sejmet****Ane himura****, Mitsuki Himura, ****Aome-inuyasha19****Quilla Sama**** y Kaoru Himura Elric. **

Hasta el siguiente capitulo, que espero sea pronto, a riesgo de morir en manos de ustedes.

Un beso a todas, menos a una.

**Arcasdrea ©**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar mi imaginación y la de ustedes… espero.**

* * *

**Regalo de Navidad**

**Capitulo seis: No más mentiras de usted.**

**..oo0oOo0oo..**

- Nunca me dejarás? – le preguntó la mujer, Kenshin se incorporó, quedando frente a frente a la mirada azulina de la chica. Ella no bajo la vista, como era de esperar, sino que mostró un brillo especial en sus iris.

Kenshin sonrió a medias y acariciándole los labios con el pulgar, resto algunos centímetros – Nunca – fue la respuesta dada antes de borrar el centímetro de lejanía.

Se besaron con timidez, lentamente, en un inicio con cortos besos. Para redescubrir sensaciones. Luego de un tiempo, la lengua de Kenshin delineó el labio inferior de la mujer, quien en un gemido ahogado permitió su entrada.

Sus manos navegaron por la nuca del hombre, produciendo que estos se erizaran con el roce. Él la tomó de la cintura, apegándose mas a su cuerpo, quería su calor. Ella se lo dio.

Ambos eran hábiles contendientes, pero la falta de aire obligo a forjar una tregua. Que ambos mantuvieron mirándose fijamente, demostrando al otro el deseo en un briíllo lascivo.

- Este lugar es incómodo… - ronroneó Kaoru, mientras mordisqueaba su oreja.

- Hay mas opciones… - sus manos estaban entrando bajo la blusa.

A los pocos segundos estaban en la alcoba.

Se sentó al borde la cama, ella se le sentó a ahorcajadas. Reanudaron el ritual de besos, pero esta vez mas apasionados que los dados en el sofá. Kaoru comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras él acariciaba sus caderas por sobre la ropa, ya luego iría tanteando terreno para hallar la obertura de la falda y así regocijarse con sus muslos. Pero esto querían disfrutarlo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Kaoru retiró las manos de Kenshin, obligándole con la mirada a tenerlas quietas. Uno a uno los botones fue desabrochando sensualmente de su blusa. El pelirrojo apretaba las manos en la cama, se auto controlaba por no arrancar la prenda a destajo. Pero tuvo que pedir paciencia a todos los santos cuando las manos de la chica jugaron con el brassier.

Se desnudaron sin prisas, pero con provocación y alevosía. Un tanto avergonzados, y también extasiados, se tumbaron, quedando Kenshin sobre Kaoru.

- Estás segura? – no quería arruinar tan perfecto momento, pero lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño. Y aun vagaban en su cabeza el recuerdo de cuando Kaoru, asustada con sus intenciones, lo botó del sofá, aquella noche al regresar de la casa de sus padres.

- Solo sé que te amo… - contesto ella con una sonrisa sincera.

Cediendo a la invitación, forjó un beso apasionado, mientras que con su cuerpo la cubría completamente. Ella le recibió con temblor ansioso, un escalofrío delicioso que navegó por toda su piel al sentir su aliento rozar levemente en su cuello, un gemido trato de guardar pero sin éxito. Kenshin sonrió ante su logro, y sin dejar minuto de tregua dejó su marca en el blanco cuello antes de descender hacia su pecho dejando rastros húmedos a través de sus clavículas y esternón. Deseaba, ansiaba y disfrutaba dejar ningún milímetro de esa trémula piel sin su soberanía.

Kaoru arrebatada, perdida en las sensaciones que el hombre despertaba en ella, dejaba que sus manos inexpertas viajaran por esa espalda ancha y marcada, por esas nalgas redondas, por ese torso plano y tosco, por ese abdomen duro y definido, por aquel cabello pelirrojo y sensual, por ese rostro concentrado solo en ella y en cada una de sus reacciones. Lo quería completo.

El juego torturador del preámbulo fue increíblemente placentero; la fricción, el sudor, el roce, las caricias, los gemidos, las atenciones dieron paso a la excitación clara en sus miembros. Los ojos de Kenshin oscurecidos, ahora casi negros por el placer, se perdieron en los provocados azules de Kaoru, sus manos se buscaron bajo las sábanas, para entrelazar sus dedos, al tiempo que la penetraba. Ella sintió el dolor de la primera vez, por ello un grito más algunas lágrimas alertaron al hombre, que quieto se quedó dentro de la mujer. Se inclinó sobre ella para que con un beso arrebatador reemplazará dolor por placer.

Ella luego de unos segundos comenzó a corresponder el beso con igual ímpetu, por lo que el vaivén de las caderas de Kenshin comenzó. Adentro y afuera, más rápido y profundo cada vez. Se sentía tan bien dentro de esa cavidad tan estrecha y palpitante, que con sus jadeos ahogados se lo hizo saber a la pelinegra, que a su vez, ya entregada al placer y la lujuria, gritaba pidiendo más.

Ella llegó primero al orgasmo, los ojos en blanco y las uñas enterrándose en la espalda sudada del hombre, junto a un gemido estremecedor fueron la prueba de ello. Kenshin llegó después, pues Kaoru al apretar las paredes contra su miembro solo logró que el placer se incrementara y así acabar con la deliciosa tortura en una explosión de su semilla.

Se besaron varias veces, mas que nada porque Kaoru no quería que saliera de ella. Incluso, descolocando al pelirrojo, lo giró quedando ella arriba. Solo bastaron algunos besos, toques, roces y uno que otro vaivén de las voluptuosas caderas de Kaoru, para lograr que "_mini-Kenshin_" reaccionara. Y así iniciar otra larga sesión de amor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Despertó confundida, pero plenamente feliz. Calentita, escondida en las cobijas de su cama, perezosamente cómoda, ahuyentó al sueño como un gato. Rodó hacia su costado para hallar el cuerpo de Kenshin, pero éste no estaba. Lo llamó una y otra vez, para ver si andaba cerca, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no apareció. Se vistió con una bata, acomodó su cabello con una traba, se calzó las zapatillas de levantar y lo fue a buscar por la casa. No lo encontró, pero si tropezó con una nota adosada al refrigerador con un magnetín.

"_Querida Kaoru:_

_Te amo, nunca dudes de esto._

_Kenshin._

_PD: Suerte en tu reunión."_

Bufó fastidiada, quería tenerlo allí a su lado al despertar. Se sentía dichosa y plena, no podía evitar dejar de sonreír, aquella noche había sido mágica y espectacular. Solo deseaba con ansia que este día terminara para encontrase nuevamente con su pelirroja tentación en casa. Pero en fin, que como bien le decía Kenshin en la nota debía volar a la reunión si no deseaba llegar atrasada.

Corrió al baño, se duchó rápidamente, debo agregar que hasta llegó a cantar, un hecho inédito en ella. Corrió a su dormitorio, deshizo el closet buscando algo adecuado que ponerse, últimamente se estaba poniendo bastante vanidosa,_Efecto Kenshin_ dicen. Se maquilló apurada y de manera básica, el brillo labial era quien hacia las maravillas. La cocina casi la incendia preparando sus tostadas, al final desechó todo al basurero y se preparó un tazón con mezcolanza de varios cereales al tiempo que tragaba una taza de café muy cargada y sin azúcar. Corrió a su despacho donde empacó todo lo necesario para su presentación: tres folios, su laptop, dos pendrives, dos cd's (con la presentación) y tres discketes, por si las moscas.

Cuando cargaba todo hasta su automóvil, se dio el lujo de llamar a sus asistentes para ver cómo iba todo en la oficina y para saber cómo estaba el ánimo de su jefazo. Según el informe preliminar, estaba corriendo el riesgo de ser asesinada al momento de entrar por la puerta. Lanzó una suplica al cielo… alguien haya arriba tenía que quererla, no?

Y bien, tal como lo dijo su asistente, el jefe le cayó cual paracaidista de comando apenas puso un pie en la oficina. Ella solo emitió "sís" a todas las palabras que Saitoh vociferó en todo el largo trayecto hasta su oficina. Si le hubiera dicho que bailará can-can con un traje de gorila sobre una piscina de lava hirviendo, ella no se hubiera dado por aludida de lo tan desesperada que estaba por esconderse tras su escritorio.

- Cuando llegue el cliente… me llamas? – fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. A los segundos se oyó por el intercomunicador de Aya – su secretaria - Aya querida…. llama a Kenzo y Haru… gracias sweet! – a todos les cayó una gota por el tono tan cantúrriento de la publicista. Nunca la habían visto tan resplandeciente y derrochadora de felicidad antes de una presentación. Algo extraño ocurría ahí.

A eso de cinco minutos del mediodía, Saitoh la llamó a la oficina para decirle que le esperaban en la sala de juntas. Colgó el teléfono con ceremonia para, después, con un gesto de cabeza darle el vamos a sus dos asistentes. La oficina ya había dejado de ser un campo de batalla hace más de una hora. Cuando esos tres trataban de ponerse de acuerdo en algo, todos corrían a las trincheras. Aya se comunicaba solo por el intercomunicador, evitando así asomarse por la oficina corriendo el riesgo de que un lápiz o un tazón de café le diera en la cabeza.

Con paso firme los tres se dirigieron a la sala de juntas. Aunque Kaoru era la única que sonreía a destajo y no necesariamente por que estuviera feliz con la presentación, sino mas bien por una sensual y pelirroja razón. Qué mujer no sonríe como hiena después de semejante noche. (Quien este libre de culpa que lance la primera piedra.)

- Oh! Kaoru… - exclamo su jefe al verla entrar – que bueno que hayas llegado… hablaba a nuestros clientes de tu trabajo- detrás de ellos entró Aya con una bandeja con varios cafés que dispuso sobre la mesa antes de marcharse.

- Espero que no me haya ridiculizado – tras Saitoh un hombre alto y corpulento, finamente trajeado en gris, le extendía la mano para saludarla. Ella estrechó aquella gruesa mano deslizando una sonrisa de cortesía – soy Kaoru Kamiya, un placer.

- Hiko Himura… el placer es mío… y su jefe solo habló maravilla de usted – el hombre era un desperdicio de coquetería y galante trato, se sabia guapo, eso estaba más que claro a primera impresión.

- Gracias…

- Permítame presentarles al resto del equipo de trabajo – intervino Saitoh que ya se sentía un poco desplazado de la conversación - ellos son Haru Tanuki y Kenzo Akasawa – ambos saludaron de igual modo que su jefa al hombre.

- Un placer conocerles… estos son mis hijos y accionistas mayoritarios de mi empresa. Tomoe Himura, gerente general de marketing…

Era una chica de largos cabellos negros haciendo, que en su pálida piel, sus grandes y redondos ojos negros fueran aturdidores a primera vista. Kaoru y su equipo le saludo con una venia de cabeza, acompañada de las típicas palabras de educación. Tomoe de una manera muy elegante, correspondió al saludo.

- … y este es mi hijo menor, y gerente general del área de administración y negocios, Kenshin Himura.

Una figura más que conocida para Kaoru, adelanto sus pasos hacia ella, apareciendo por detrás de su padre.

El tiempo se detuvo para la pelinegra, así como su corazón. Sintió que la respiración se le cortaba y que el color se le iba de golpe. Luego, de un segundo a otro, sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza, como si una lanza se le clavara de forma vertical. La sala de juntas le daba vueltas vertiginosamente y las piernas las sentía de mantequilla.

- Kaoru?... Kaoru?... estas bien? – sintió de repente que la llamaba su jefe. Como perdida desvió la vista del pelirrojo, para posarla sobre su jefe, éste la miraba preocupado – has perdido el color de pronto.

- S-si – deslizo un tanto tartamuda, pero pestañeo un par de veces y con fuerza antes de agregar con voz firme y serena – si estoy bien… es que solo me impresione de… VER A UN MALNACIDO EN ESTA HABITACION! – y con una rapidez felina tomó una de las tazas de café y se la arrojo a Kenshin, que como un mono saltó hacia atrás para no ser quemado por la bebida.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por la acción injustificada y extraña de la publicista, que ya había salido huyendo de la habitación y con el pelirrojo en su persecución.

Kaoru con lágrimas incipientes, llegó hasta el ascensor para atacar desesperadamente al botón de llamada, y fue allí donde Kenshin le alcanzó.

- Kaoru, por favor escúchame – le suplicó.

Ella de un manotazo se libro de él. Y volteando a verlo con odio declarado en los ojos le espetó: - yo no quiero escuchar más mentiras de usted.

El pelirrojo quedó paralizado frente a esas palabras pronunciadas con tanto dolor y desprecio.

Por lo que la dejó ir.

Ella llorando se apoyo en la pared del elevador y se deslizó lentamente hasta caer sentada en el suelo. Se tapó la cara con las manos. Como pudo ser tan ciega y tonta, sus apellidos eran iguales, como no lo vio desde un principio. Así reafirmó que el amor idiotaliza a las personas. Era todo tan estúpidamente obvio.

No supo como llegó hasta su auto, ni mucho como fue capaz de conducir hasta su casa, donde rendida y agotada siguió llorando hasta dormirse con un gran peso en el corazón, el que ya daba por enteramente quebrado.

**Fin del capítulo número seis… **

**oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

**Notas de la autora: **

He estado mucho tiempo si actualizar esta historia, y como hace poquito subí una nueva, me preguntaba que cómo era posible que dejara de lado las antiguas. Tiempo me ha sobrado, solo me faltaban las ganas y esas las obtuve en la Anime Expo… viajamos kilómetros con un grupo de amigos, ya como un ritual que impusimos del año pasado. Y no solo obtuve los ánimos para escribir, sino que también para dibujar. Estoy tan feliz.

Estoy tan agradecida de la acogida que ha tenido esta historia. A todas las que se han dado el tiempo de leerla y dejar un review, ya sea para alabarla o exigirme que la actualice, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE CORAZON.

Saludos a todas, menos a una.

Arcasdrea ©


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de la autora: **Dedicado especialmente a mi amiga personal Ghia Hikari en su cumpleaños. Créeme que me costo un mundo conectarme de esta historia nuevamente, solo con el deseo de subírtela como regalo. Espero que te guste, un kisu con harta mermelada y hasta siempre.

**Declaimer:**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer volar mi imaginación y la de ustedes… espero.

**Advertencia:** Este es el último capítulo. **TT0TT**

**Regalo de Navidad**

**Capítulo siete: Todo debe acabar.**

**..oo0oOo0oo..**

Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, quieta, enmudecida; mirando las cortinas de su habitación, viendo como la luz, que detrás de ellas se ocultaba, variaba según el recorrer del sol por el cielo. Muchas veces sintió, o creyó sentir, el teléfono de casa y su móvil sonar, mas ella siguió en su mundo oscuro. Se volteó hacia el otro lado de su cama, no fue brusco el movimiento, pero su cabeza le comenzó a doler como si una cuerda llevara atada, el cuerpo le pesó, los ojos le ardieron y el pecho comenzó a bajar y subir con pesadez, como si las costillas se le incrustaran más y más con cada inhalación. Estaba exhausta, desanimada, no recordaba cuál fue la última comida que vio, ni el ultimo vaso de agua que bebió. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en el dolor que sentía su corazón. Toda ella sufría por aquella decepción, por aquella desilusión que otrora fuera la más bella experiencia que le haya tocado vivir.

Con lágrimas silenciosas rememoró, una vez más, cada momento vivido al lado del pelirrojo. Como cuando llegó aquella mañana de navidad cargando un árbol y anunciándose como su regalo, cuando fueron de compras al centro comercial, cuando asistió y sobrevivió a la cena familiar, como acepto sin reproches el ser rechazado esa misma noche, como le apoyo durante toda su creación de la campaña, como le preparaba las comidas mientras ella desde la mesa le conversaba o bien le comentaba cosas de su trabajo, cuando fueron al supermercado juntos, como la besaba hasta dejarla sin aliento, como corrían por la casa para hacerse cosquillas, como fue la primera y única vez que tuvieron sexo, como de improviso le robaba besos, como veían televisión juntos y luego él la llevaba hasta su habitación dormida en sus brazos. En fin, como llegó a su vida y le dio un giro de 360 grados.

- Qué haré ahora? Ah? – preguntó en un murmullo, con la esperanza oculta de ser respondida, si no por él, por alguien que tuviera compasión de su corazón quebrado.

**..oo0oOo0oo..**

Tomoe bufaba por milésima vez, ese desesperante hermano suyo la estaba colmando.

- En vez de estar ahí con cara de gato degollado, ve a su casa e intenta hablar con ella. Ya has gastado todos tus minutos del celular y ni hablar de la cuenta telefónica que nos llegará a fin de mes… paseándote para allá y para acá no lograrás que te perdone, solo lograrás un forado que papá te hará rellenar con tu cuerpo.

Kenshin solo la miro de reojo, y haciendo caso omiso de su comentario siguió en su eterno paseo por la sala.

- ¡Ya basta! – al segundo salió proyectado al sillón, por la colisión de un cojín en plena cara, que lo tumbo de bruces – ahora mismo te bañas mira que apestas, te vistes lindo y vas a la casa de esa mujer. ¡Que hombres patéticos en mi familia no quiero!.

- Pero…

- Nada de "peros" jovencito, que yo no te crié gallina – algunos criados de la casa observaban atónitos como la morena tironeaba de un amurrado pelirrojo escalera arriba – la cagada ya te la mandaste y ahora solo te queda humillarte y pedir clemencia… recurre a tu ingenio, por Dios! … pero quedarte en casa auto compadeciéndote nika!

- Pero si no quiere verme?

- Pues insiste, tal vez hoy no quiera, pero ya con el tiempo, te puede dar un "tal vez", solo debes ser paciente – mientras le daba el sermón, le desvalijaba el closet, lanzando ropa y más ropa sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo que no hacia mas que asentir y tomar nota mental de cada una de las palabras de su hermana – una guerra se gana por cada batalla conquistada, el hecho de que ella te disculpe es solo cuestión de tiempo y de tomar la oportunidad adecuada, hay que ser cauteloso, un mal paso puede echar para atrás todo lo logrado…

- …Tengo miedo – éste susurro interrumpió el monologo de la morena. Giró hacia su hermano con mirada de compasión y se fue a sentar junto a él para abrazarlo fraternalmente.

- Pues el miedo te hará mas fuerte – le sonrió sinceramente al tiempo que le obligaba a clavar su mirada en ella - si ella es para ti, como tú eres ya de ella, nada en este mundo podrá separarlo, ni siquiera sus tercas cabezas.

El pelirrojo le devolvió una ligera sonrisa. Algo aún de valor quedaba en ese hombre arrepentido y esas palabras ayudaron de mucho. Después de un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza y un guiño cómplice, Tomoe se retiró de la habitación para que Kenshin pudiera terminar de arreglarse.

**..oo0oOo0oo..**

- Ya era hora que aparecieras! – le decía su jefe al verla pisar la oficina tres días después del altercado con Kenshin.

- Supongo que quieres explicaciones? – contesto ella con voz apagada.

- No las quiero, las exijo! – ver a ese hombrecillo tratando de mostrarse enérgico y autoritario era algo digno de ver, más aún después de que casi toda la agencia compartiera con él en fiestas, donde el exceso de alcohol le llevaba a realizar "perfomances" altamente ridiculizantes. Todavía se recuerda, de la fiesta de navidad, la personificación de Saitolfo el Reno, y no crean que era por tener la nariz roja precisamente.

- Vamos a la oficina – pidió ella en un tono que sonó mas a amenaza.

- Y bien? – pidió Saitoh con actitud de victima, una vez los dos se hallaron solos en la oficina de Kaoru.

- Hasta cuánto sabes tú?

- Como sabes…

- Conociéndote, no creo que hayas dejado ir al cliente sin saber hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Saitoh bufo ofendido y decepcionado.

- Pues créeme que no logré nada ese día, sino hasta ayer, en que vino personalmente el hijo del señor Himura.

Kaoru tuvo que llamar a todas las fuerzas del más allá y del más acá, para no mostrar su ansiedad de saber qué diablos habían hablado su jefe con Kenshin.

- ah sí – su tono de cero interés le salió tan falso…

- Pues veras – …pero con Saitoh funcionó – ayer a media mañana apareció Kenshin Himura acompañado de su asistente, para darle el vamos ala campaña que tu realizaste – Kaoru ante esta declaración alzo una ceja incrédula – te pondré al tanto… - Saitoh interpretó muy bien la cara de confundida de la mujer por lo que procedió a explicar - al irte tú de la oficina, aquella vez, el hijo del señor Himura regresó a la sala de reuniones y luego de intercambiar algunas palabras en privado con el señor Hiko, éste último solicitó que se hiciera la presentación normalmente.

- Kenzo y Haru se hicieron cargo?

- Lo hicieron espectacular, tu presentación era magnifica, Hiko se mostró muy conforme al finalizar todo… y así fue como ayer Kenshin Himura apareció para firmar los papeles y disponer del capital para la producción.

- Vaya! – no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

- Si, es una sorpresa que después de aventarle el café, hayan aceptado tu campaña.

- Qué mas hablaron? – cambio el tema.

- Mejor dicho, de qué no hablamos?... me puso al corriente de todo mi querida Kaoru… - la sonrisa socarrona provoco que Kaoru se sofocara, por lo que se puso de pie de su silla abrir una ventana.

- No te sonrojes Kaoru… entiendo tu arrebato, gracias a Dios no afecto nuestra venta.

- Solo eso te preocupa?... – cuando Kaoru se giro para reprocharle que solo le importaba la venta más que su salud amorosa, se hallo con Saitoh a pasos de ella.

- No, me importas tú también, pero sé que la decisión que hayas tomado es la correcta. Porque creo en ti.

- Gracias, viejo desgraciado – aunque fue una ofensa, el tono y la sonrisa de agradecimiento aligeraron las cosas. Saitoh le palmeó el hombro afectuosamente y se retiro de la oficina, dejando a una pensativa Kaoru mirando el paisaje de la ciudad a través de su ventana.

**..oo0oOo0oo..**

Al llegar a casa, tiró las llaves en la mesita de entrada, su abrigo lo dejó en el suelo y luego de descalzarse, se lanzó de lleno al sillón de su sala. No abrió cortinas, ni prendió luces, cerró los ojos y sopló cansada. Aún no estaba del todo bien.

En la mesilla ratona, al lado del sillón, un aparatejo negro mostraba una intermitente lucecilla roja. Se estiró como pudo por sobre los cojines para darle alcance y una vez presionado el botón se dispuso a escuchar, como cada noche, la docena de mensajes que Kenshin le había dejado.

**..oo0oOo0oo..**

Ya era año nuevo, y como dictaba la tradición le tocaba cena en casa de sus padres, la noche vieja.

- Otra cena sola – con resignación y algo de apatía llamó a la puerta dando ligeros golpeas con sus nudillos.

Su madre Yumi, fue como siempre quien le abrió, recibiéndola con un efusivo abrazo. Luego de desfundarse de su abrigo y acomodarlo en el perchero, se dirigieron a la sala, donde todos ya la esperaban. Kaoru evadió magistralmente y por _chiripa_ la pregunta de ¿_Dónde esta Kenshin?_, pues su sobrino Souzo corrió a sus brazos, para mostrarle orgulloso su medalla de campeonato. Después Sanosuke, al tiempo que le daba el beso de bienvenida, aventó a su hijo en brazos para salvarla del parloteo del niño. Su hermanastro Aoshi la saludo a continuación, también pregunto por el pelirrojo, pero la respuesta ambigua y cortada por el saludo de Megumi y Misao, le hicieron fruncir el cejo. Su padrastro, Shishio, le saludo dando un grito desde la cocina, pues otra de las tradiciones era que los varones cocinaran en noche vieja. Por lo que Sanosuke y Aoshi debieron correr al segundo grito que los requería con urgencia inmediata. El pavo corría peligro.

Souzo continúo un poco más junto a las mujeres, pero al rato también se relegó a la cocina, pues como macho que era, los puntos de interés en la conversación de las mujeres de la casa no coincidían con las suyas. En la cocina se respiraba más testosterona.

Kaoru aquí si que no pudo evitar la duda más grande que había asaltado a todos en esa casa apenas la vieron cruzar la puerta._¿Dónde está Kenshin?. _Sin dar mucho detalle, puntualizó que habían terminado hace cuatro días, por razones que prefería guardar y que urgía fueran respetadas. Las tres mujeres se miraron entre si con quisquillosidad hacia la cuarta, pero prefirieron desviar el tema al ver el manto de tristeza que se plantó en la cara de Kaoru.

El resto de la velada paso sin grandes complicaciones, aunque el ambiente se sentía un poco denso e incómodo. Denso, por el aura de pesadumbre y oscuridad que parecía rodear a Kaoru e incómodo, por que los demás comensales no sabían como abordarla ni como hablarle, pues respondía solo con monosílabos, cuando lograba prestar atención a algo. Además las mujeres habían puesto al tanto del rompimiento de Kaoru con Kenshin a sus respectivos esposos. Así que añádasele, que todos se empeñaron en evitar cualquier tema que tuviera un trasfondo amoroso o romántico. Si ni siquiera trataban de mostrarse muy melosos, para no dañar los ánimos de la susodicha.

Souzo, que por ser solo un niño, y por ende se le puede perdonar cualquier salida inocente y avalada por la curiosidad natural que tiene un niño a los 6 años, fue el que provocó atragantamiento general en la mesa.

- Qué te hizo Kenshin, tía? – bendita pregunta que logró que el vino se escurriera por la nariz de Sanosuke y que a Aoshi se le escapara un grano de maíz a medio masticar. De los demás, no fue menos notoria su reacción: después de controlar la tos, clavarle la mirada a la aludida.

Ésta estaba pálida, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y con las cejas contraídas hacia el techo. Souzo mientras sorbía su bebida, a la espera de la respuesta, al tiempo que columpiaba sus piernas en la silla. Inocencia total.

- No me hizo nada – respondió finalmente al cabo de unos segundos, pero en un tono apagado, escondiendo la mirada de todos.

- Segura?... porque volviste a ser la misma de antes… - Kaoru le hincó una mirada sorprendida al niño – cuando estabas con Kenshin te vestías mas bonita, ahora de nuevo usas tu "abrigo de ballena" – puntualizó el niño respecto al famoso abrigo (y apodado así por él) que ella comprara usado y que le quedaba como tres tallas mas grandes, aquel que defendía con garras y colmillos de su madre, hermana y cuñada que solo deseaban quemarlo. Kaoru solo sonrió, al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla y le aclaraba que ese abrigo le era muy cómodo y abrigado, por eso lo había vuelto a usar. Sin embargo, la preocupación entre los adultos de la mesa aumentó al verla pedir permiso urgentemente y salir por la puerta principal, minutos después.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando sin rumbo fijo, con el celular apagado y las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su "abrigo ballena", era la única persona que deambulaba en las cercanías del parque central. Se dejó llevar hasta una banca, frente a una fuente que no arrojaba agua y allí se desplomo. Se acurrucó, pero aun así echo la cabeza hacia atrás. La noche era hermosa y las estrellas tintineaban claras en el cielo. Suspiró. Cuántas veces había suspirado en el transcurso de esos días, le pareció que ya había agotado la cuota de su existencia, uno más, y le debería a Dios.

Todos estos días había evadido a Kenshin. No le respondía a las llamadas, en la oficina tenia expresamente demandado que no le pasaran llamadas de él y si es que llegaba a aparecer, como lo hizo muchas veces, debía avisársele con urgencia para poder escabullirse hasta que se aburriera de esperarla y se fuera, cosa que demandaba muchas horas. Había que reconocerle que tenia tesón, ya había cambiado tres veces de cinta en su contestadota automática en solo cuatro días. Pero no podía negar, que el escuchar su voz cada noche, le producía los mismos cosquilleos como si lo tuviera al frente.

Es que ese pelirrojo, con su forma osada y particular de vivir, le había removido el piso y su existencia. En una semana había logrado derrocar todo ideal respecto a una relación, esa semana había sido, gracias a él, mágica. Pero ella era una mujer de carácter, y que otrora de Kenshin, no daba su brazo a torcer, tenia orgullo y sí, era terca, pero prefería eso que ser tildada de blanda y de no tener convicción. Si ella dictaminó que no quería verle, así debía ser hasta el fin de sus días.

- Hasta el fin de mis días sola – suspiro una vez mas.

- Cada quien hace su vida a su manera – le dijo una voz cerca de ella. Kaoru saltó de su asiento y fue a dar al piso. Sentado allí, a un lado de donde ella estuviera, la miraba Santa Claus entre sorprendido y divertido.

- Qué haces aquí?

- Me enteré por ahí, que el servicio prestado por mi empresa no fue de todo tu gusto.

- Qué cosa?! – exclamo entre enojada y confundida.

- Que no te gusto tu regalo – rodó los ojos como diciendo _"acaso no es lógico lo que dije"_ y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Una vez Kaoru se sacudió sus ropas, el anciano palmeó en la banca a su lado, claramente invitándola a sentarse.

- Ustedes dos están locos – dictaminó ella, sentándose pesadamente en la banca de brazos cruzados.

- Quiénes? – la mirada oblicua de Kaoru le hizo sudar la gota gorda.

- Ouch! Muchacha! Si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría diez metros bajo tierra. jojojojojojojojojojojojojojo!

- Pues a mi no me hace la gracia.

- A mi si, y mas que nada por descubrir que no sabes hacer limonada.

- Yo me voy de aquí!!! – qué diablos tenia que ver la limonada con todo el embrollo que estaba viviendo. El jalón del viejo la irrumpió en su intención de largarse de ahí.

- Acaso nunca has escuchado "si la vida te da limones, has limonada"

- Y qué tiene que ver?…

- Qué acaso no puedes aceptar las cosas como son?

- Qué usted y Kenshin me han engañado? Pues sí, lo acepto, ustedes dos son una mierda.

- Ouch! Muchacha! No te sulfures y palabrotas tampoco, si no el otro año te llegará un pedazo de carbón.

- Pues el carbón métaselo por donde le plazca. ADIOS!

- SIENTATE! – grito el anciano a su vez. La muchacha como llevada por una fuerza superior, se sentó – ahora mírame! – la cabeza y vista de Kaoru se clavaron en el rostro grave del anciano.

- Cómo lo hizo? – logro decir finalmente luego de varios balbuceos.

- Soy Santa, qué te sorprende? – respondió alzando los hombros, como si el dominar a otro fuera la cosa más natural del mundo - ahora al punto… tú solicitaste un novio para esta navidad, bien… nuestra empresa te lo dio… pero al cabo de una semana rompiste con él por descubrir que era un humano… estoy en lo cierto?

Kaoru solo afirmo con la cabeza, pues sus labios no pudieron moverse por más que trato.

- Que bueno que sabes escuchar como una niña obediente – señalo el viejo con un deje de ironía – ahora bien, respóndeme… ¿Qué te duele?

- El que Kenshin me haya mentido – dijo de forma automática, cosa que la sorprendió, incluso se llevó las manos a la boca.

- Realmente te creíste el cuento de que el era un novio de Navidad, dado por mi?

- Nunca – soltó otra vez por inercia.

- Ajah! Entonces no tienes nada que reprocharle! – le señalo con el dedo de forma acusadora.

- Claro que si, irrumpió en mi vida, diciendo que era mi regalo de navidad que YO ingenuamente y también ESTÚPIDAMENTE te pedí en el centro comercial

- Pero eso ya lo teníamos claro…

- ¡¿Cómo que "CLARO"?! – una vena asomo en la frente de Kaoru que ya había derramado el vaso de la poca paciencia que se gastaba - EN UNA SEMANA LOGRÓ QUE LO AMARA Y TODO POR UNA MENTIRA… – se taponeó la boca para interrumpir su explosión, al darse cuenta del alcance de sus palabras.

El silencio pesado se asentó sobre la escena, incluso una brisa gélida paso fugaz. Si quieren darle más dramatismo, imagínense una rosa del desierto pasando como que no quiere la cosa. Kaoru parecía una estatua de hielo, mientras Santa la miraba boquiabierto, hasta que…

- TE CACHÉ! – grito el anciano acusándola con el dedo – te enamoraste y a pesar de todo ya lo perdonaste porque lo amas, pero tu terca cabeza no deja que el corazón mande. Eso es lo que te duele, darte cuenta que te enamoraste.

- Me haces decir cosas que no son verdad!!! – trato de defenderse – me tenias dominada.

- No, no, no, no… y no! Usted lo dijo solita, yo ya no te tenía dominada! Jojojojojo!

- Maldito viej…

- Ya dije que palabrotas no!

- Como sea!... me voy! – y con actitud dramáticamente molesta y ofendida, giró sobre sus talones y se alejo a paso apresurado, y aunque su yo interno apelaba a que no volteara ni escuchara ni una de las palabras de ese majareta anciano, los dedos se le encresparon y la mandíbula se le tenso al punto de rechinar sus dientes cuando por sobre el silencio de la noche oye: LO AMAS, DE ESO NO HAY DUDA!

Y como broche de oro, las campanadas de las doces irrumpen en la quietud de la ciudad, para segundos después apreciar como el cielo se ilumina con destellantes e impresionantes fuegos artificiales. El año nuevo había llegado.

**..oo0oOo0oo..**

No había recordado desconectar el despertador para ese día. Por lo que ya a las seis de la mañana del primer día del año, que según sé es feriado en todo el mundo, no dejó títere sin cabeza por las múltiples y variadas maldiciones que lanzó. Era de estas típicas personas que una vez despiertas no podían volver a dormir y para peor no aguantaba mucho rato estando acostada. Por lo que se levantó sin ganas y se fue al sillón de su sala, con el pijama puesto, sus cómodas pantuflas de perro, anudándose el pelo con un lápiz al no hallar su traba y con el notebook bajo el brazo. Ya sea para leer las noticias en algunos periódicos virtuales o bien, revisar sus cuentas de mail. Aburrida, a la media hora se fue a la cocina, para prepararse una mazamorra de cereales en un bol, donde habitualmente preparaba las ensaladas, o sea que la gula era mucha, semejante aperitivo matutino mas parecía para un elefante que para una mujer de cincuenta y algo kilos de peso.

Lo miró conforme y con cara de hastiada una vez le echó la leche - _Total_ – se dijo a si misma – _ya no tengo a nadie para dármelas de vanidosa. _

Ese comentario autocompasivo y conformista, detonó el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con Santa la noche anterior.

- Amarlo? ja! – rió con sarcasmo – después de lo que me hicieron, no merece que ame a Kenshin! – ni ella misma se creía lo que afirmaba.

Como un plomo se dejó caer en el sillón. Frente a ella quedó la contestadota. - Cada día deja menos mensajes – sacudió la cabeza para espantar ese pensamiento, pues no deseaba mostrar algo de preocupación por él.

Tragó unas dos cucharadas más de cereal, antes de volver su vista hacia la mesa ratona. El teléfono también estaba allí. Alargó su mano hacia el, pero como si le aplicaran corriente eléctrica lo retiro rápidamente.

- Cómo se te ocurre pretender llamarlo?! – se regañó en voz alta.

Pasadas otras cucharadas mas de cereal, dejó el bol en la mesa de centro y acomodándose mejor en el sillón, recogiendo sus rodillas de modo que las envolvió con sus brazos, fijó su vista en el teléfono. Lo miraba como una niña angustiada porque sabía que iba a hacer algo malo. Luego de varios minutos de mutis y observación, estiró nuevamente el brazo hacia el aparato y cuando sus dedos casi rozaban la carcaza negra, el timbre de la casa le provocó el susto de su vida.

Tratando de calmar su corazón, presionando con su mano el pecho e inhalando profundamente para sosegar su respiración, se dirigió a la puerta.

- Kenshin! – se le escapo con ansiedad cuando miró por el ojo mágico de ésta.

Aunque éste vestía completamente de negro, por lo tanto, se veía más pálido de lo habitual y acentuando todo el conjunto con unas gafas negras de aviador, su desenfrenado cabello rojo lo hacían inconfundible. Inconfundible por lo menos para ella.

_¿Qué hago?_ Se preguntaba mientras veía como Kenshin una y otra vez llamaba a la puerta. Se mordía el labio inferior inconscientemente, su cabeza terca y orgullosa batallaba contra su corazón enamorado y anhelante.

De repente, centró toda su atención en los extraños movimientos de Kenshin al otro lado de la puerta. Lo vio sacar su móvil, marcar un número con algo de agitación y apenas dio el clic final, su propio teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar.

Tres toques fueron necesarios para que se activara la contestadota automática.

"_**No estoy en casa**_ – oyó su propia voz, algo distorsionada por la máquina, retumbar en el silencio del lugar – _**deja tu mensaje después de la señal… si quieres – **_se hizo una nota mental de cambiar su discurso seco por algo más acogedor y cordial.

"**¡Pip!"´-**Dejó a la maquina seguir, quería saber que era lo que él diría esta vez.

Inmediatamente se escucho la profunda y algo tensa voz de Kenshin – _"__**Sé que estas ahí, Kaoru**_** – **rápidamente ella se volvió a mirarlo por el ojo mágico, el pelirrojo desde el otro lado miraba fijamente la puerta, con cara indescifrable pero con una mirada de tal intensidad, que Kaoru sintió que la madera que los separaba se volvía transparente – _**incluso sé que estas apoyada en la puerta viéndome por el ojo mágico**_** – **Kenshin sonrió a medias cuando sintió un gritito de sorpresa venir desde adentro** – **_**pero lamentablemente sé que no quieres verme ni hablarme, pero deseo que por lo menos aceptes el regalo que te dejaré aquí… yo me retiro… esta es la despedida… adiós".**_** – **sacó una pequeña caja desde su espalda, por debajo del abrigo y lo depositó en el limpia pies, y a paso lento se fue del campo visual de la mujer.

Kaoru abrumada afirmó su frente en la madera. Incluso dio un golpe seco a puño cerrado contra la puerta. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, respirando pesadamente, su subconsciente la atacaba con pensamientos de culpabilidad. Estaba dejándolo ir sin hacer nada. Un instante después apretó su mano en la perilla de la puerta, como queriendo reunir todo el valor que necesitaba.

Solo fueron segundos, pero al abrir la puerta Kenshin ya no estaba, recogió la caja envuelta en papel de dorado decorada por un moño rojo. Le dedico una mirada de fascinación y alegría extrema. Corrió hasta el ascensor, observo con alarma que ya estaba en el piso tres y al parecer estaba detenido, por suerte para ella vivía en el piso cuatro, y si se daba prisa por las escaleras le daría alcance antes de que saliera a la calle. Las pantuflas quedaron regadas en el pasillo.

Corrió escalera abajo como nunca lo había echo (teniendo ascensor quién lo haría?), saltando hasta cuatro peldaños cuando veía próximo el descanso entre piso y piso. Llegó al lobby del edificio cuando el ascensor ya cerraba sus puertas y comenzaba a subir nuevamente.

- Señorita Kamiya… está bien? – se acerco rápidamente a preguntarle el conserje del edificio, alarmado de verla aparecer como el demonio de Tasmania, con la cara más roja que un tomate y tan agitada como si estuviera en pleno parto.

- El pelirrojo, por dónde se fue?! – sin delicadeza alguna y obviando la pregunta que le dirijiera, lo tomó de la solapa y lo zamarreó hasta que éste entre balbuceos y chillidos le indico la puerta.

No hubo necesidad de más.

Ya en la calle, miró de cabo a cabo hasta hallarlo unos metros mas allá, caminado relajadamente y algo cabizbajo, hacia el sur.

- Kenshin!!! – le grito al tiempo que reiniciaba la carrera. Debió gritar unas tres veces más antes de que el pelirrojo se percatara y diera la vuelta hacia ella. El encontronazo los llevo al suelo, Kaoru sobre Kenshin.

- Ka… Kao… Kaoru?! – Kenshin la miraba perplejo.

- Kenshin! – decía ella con los ojos rebosantes de alegría.

- Pero… yo… yo creí que…

- Shuuu! – le cayó apretándole los labios con sus dedos, el pelirrojo parecía un patito confundido – tendrás que hacer mucho merito para que te perdone – le soltó de forma graciosa, descolocando aun más al pelirrojo. Tal cara habrá puesto el susodicho que Kaoru sin aguantarse las ganas rió estereofonicamente, por suerte era nulas las personas que circulaban por la calle. Recuerden que es uno de enero y menos de las ocho de la mañana, así que no es solo una mera coincidencia, que favorece la trama de este fics. Ok?

- Lo siento, Kaoru… no quise engañarte… - dijo Kenshin con ansia, una vez la mujer se calmo del ataque de risa y se hubieron parado.

- Eso no lo sé – Kenshin bajo la vista apesadumbrado por el comentario de la mujer, era obvio que después de lo sucedido, la desconfianza reinara entre ellos - pero quiero averiguarlo… y tengo toda la vida para ello.

- Kaoru!

- Nadie es perfecto Kenshin y menos yo para juzgarte, por ende, mereces una segunda oportunidad para enmendar tu error – enlazo su mano con la de él, gesto que lo conmovió y le removió todo su ser - Ya te perdone, pero mi corazón tardara en sanar y tal vez nunca lo haga, pero prefiero esto a que estar toda la vida preguntándome cómo hubiera sido todo si no te hubiera dejado ir… espero que me tengas paciencia…

- Cómo me puedes pedir tan poco? – dijo con admiración el pelirrojo – es tan poco lo que me pides en comparación a mi falta… eres maravillosa – y sin más la beso.

Desenfrenado, apasionado y desbordante de amor. Ahogante y delirante, sin tregua por el dominio. Las manos de ella se enlazaron en su cuello, pero luego se perdieron por ese pelo rojo y suave. En cambio las manos de Kenshin, disfrutaban de la suavidad de la piel bajo el top del pijama. Sin embargo, el beso duro hasta que fue interrumpido por un estornudo de la pelinegra.

Kenshin rió con ganas y Kaoru otro tanto, pero avergonzada, al darse cuenta que estaba descalza en medio de la calle. Inmediatamente, la cubrió con su abrigo y le cargó en brazos hasta su departamento, donde disfrutaron de muchas formas ingeniosas los bombones que traía la caja envuelta en papel dorado, adornado por un moño rojo.

**Fin **

**..oo0oOo0oo..**

**Notas de autora: **

Deberé confesar que no tenía ninguna intención de actualizar algunos de mis fics barados, hasta pasado una buena cantidad de meses. Pero al ver cercano el cumpleaños de mi querida y personal amiga Ghia Hikari, se me prendió al ampolleta de por qué no regalarle el capitulo final. Después de todo está a una distancia muy considerable geográficamente y económicamente como para darle un regalo envuelto en papel y con moño. Aunque de todas maneras cuando venga en Enero, le haremos llegar su dibujo. Jejejejejejejeje!

No sé como habrá quedado el capitulo a su parecer queridos lectores y lectoras, pero por lo menos yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, recordé los viejos tiempos en que mi producción, mi tiempo e imaginación eran directamente proporcional. Una vez se aprende a andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida.

Un beso a todas y todos los que se dieron el tiempo, ya sea para, seguir esta historia o leer algún capitulo o dejar un review. Se les agradece de corazón.

Espero verles prontamente con otro capitulo en alguna otra historia, sé y lamento las deudas que tengo pendiente, pero no olvidadas, ténganlo por seguro.

Se despide de todas, menos de una.

Arcasdrea ©


End file.
